El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de ojos Verdes
by Relenna Potter
Summary: Ella no creia en el vivieron felices para siempre, menos en castillos y en principes azules montados a caballo blanco y cabello al viento. Pero sus creencias cambian cuando conoce al principe de ojos verdes. universo alterno.
1. ojos verdes

**El príncipe azul no existe, solo el de ojos verdes.**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, lo malo es que como la tenía hace mucho y no podía subirla le perdí el nombre original y el autor… pero aclaro inmediatamente que apenas los encuentre se los diré y recibirá todo los créditos que merece… lamento no poder hacerlo ahora.

**Resumen**

y fueron felices para siempre.

**Primer capítulo.- ojos verdes.**

Hermione Granger no creía en los cuentos de hadas, aunque su madre de niña la lleno de ellos y de vestidos de princesa rosa que ella siempre se orgulleció de poder arruinarlos con lodo. Pero una chica podría cambiar de opinión si pisara aquellos adoquines cargados de historia y el estandarte rojo y oro flameara al cálido viento de la mañana sobre la fortaleza que se elevaba regiamente ante ella.

El castillo de siete plantas, de piedra blanca y una elegancia refinada, se asomaba a un acantilado sobre el Océano. Una hilera de escalones de mármol color crema ascendían sinuosamente hasta un enorme portón. Cientos de ventanas en marcadas en madera verde observaban a Hermione y dos torres blancas se alzaban hacia un cielo cristalino desde ambos lados del impresionante edifico.

El aroma a brezo y a mar hacían que poco a poco se olvidara del trabajo y de los motivos que la habían llevado a...

—Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita.

Hermione dio un respingo al oír el animado saludo y se giró.

Un jardinero que estaba podando una fragante madreselva le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Es la primera vez que viene al castillo? Le habrá dejado sin respiración, ¿verdad?

Toda la magia del momento se desvaneció y dio paso a la realidad. Hermione no había ido a Hogwarts para dejarse llevar por una fantasía infantil. Había ido a aquel pequeño estado para trabajar, para ganar el dinero que le permitiera poner en marcha el sueño de toda su vida, su única meta: abrir un quirófano para animales.

Agarró con fuerza el maletín de veterinaria y saludó al jardinero.

—Sí, soy la doctora Granger —dijo con un tono profesional—. He llegado esta mañana. Estoy buscando las cuadras, ¿es este el camino?

El jardinero asintió con la cabeza.

—Siga por el sendero y llegará. Pregunte por Hagrid, él es el encargado —se dio la vuelta para ocuparse de un pequeño abeto—. El le enseñará el sitio.

—Gracias.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió bajando por el camino sin poder evitar que su mirada se entretuviera en cada detalle.

Todos los libros que había leído de Hogwarts alababan su belleza exuberante y silvestre en primavera, pero esas palabras no hacían justicia al lugar. Caminaba por el jardín cuidado con mimo que llevaba a las imponentes cuadras y observaba el césped de un verde increíble que se alejaba, salpicado de diminutas flores rojas y brezo violeta, entre árboles centenarios y arbustos minuciosamente podados.

Hogwarts, realmente parecía un mundo aparte.

Hermione agarró con más fuerza el maletín y se dirigió hacia las cuadras con un aire que esperaba que fuera de confianza. Los caballos relinchaban a su paso desde los establos y ella les acarició la frente antes de seguir por el patio en busca del hombre llamado Hagrid.

Sin embargo, al llegar al último establo, se quedó clavada en el suelo. La sorprendente escena hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas, que se le secara la garganta y que el pulso se le acelerara como el redoble de un tambor.

Un hombre, de espaldas a ella y con el torso desnudo, lanzaba heno con una horca al establo que tenía aliado. Hermione, sin parase a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su mirada fuera desde las viejas botas y ascendiera por los desgastados vaqueros que enfundaban unos muslos fuertes y musculosos que terminaban en un trasero realmente notable. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió el recorrido. Tenía una cintura muy fina y una espalda ancha, bronceada y musculosa que resplandecía de sudor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ante su espanto, el hombre se dio la vuelta al oírlo y se la encontró observándolo.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa.

El acento era el típico de Hogwarts y la palabra le brotó de los sensuales labios como si fuera chocolate fundido.

Hermione no conseguía que le salieran las palabras. Los hombres no le impresionaban y solía mostrarse distante, pero aquel ejemplar de dos metros, pelo negro, liso y rebelde, rasgos esculpidos y tupidas cejas sobre unos ojos verdes y profundos no se parecía a ningún hombre que hubiera visto hasta entonces.

Bajó la mirada hacia el pecho cubierto de pelo y de poderosos músculos. Tenía lo que algunas amigas suyas llamaban un vientre como una tabla de lavar. Se dijo que era una visión que merecía la pena y cerró los puños para evitar que las manos se alargaran para palpar semejante pecho.

Reunió toda la entereza que fue capaz, se aclaró la garganta y adoptó un tono confiado.

—Usted debe de ser Hagrid.

Él se apoyó despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta y la miró fijamente hasta que la sangre le hirvió.

— ¿Debo serlo?

El tono no aclaraba si era una pregunta o una respuesta, pero ella no le dio mayor importancia. No iba a permitir que ese tipo se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que le ponía.

—Soy la doctora Hermione Granger.

Los irresistibles ojos de él se iluminaron al comprenderlo todo.

—La veterinaria de Estados Unidos.

—De California.

La observó lentamente con su perversa mirada verde hasta detenerse en la boca.

—Castaña, bronceada, piernas largas y unos ojos preciosos. Una chica de California perfecta.

Hermione sintió como si sus pantalones de algodón marrones y la camisa azul se hubieran convertido repentinamente en lencería negra de encaje. Notó que el rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas. No podía ser, ella una mujer urbana y no se sonrojaba ni balbucía como una colegiala. Era ella la que hacía sonrojarse a los hombres demasiado pagados de sí mismos; eso siempre que no notaran la inseguridad que se escondía detrás de la fachada de confianza en sí misma.

— ¿Ya me ha mirado lo suficiente? —le preguntó subiendo un poco la barbilla—. ¿O prefiere que me dé la vuelta?

El levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Tenía una expresión divertida.

—Creo que tendría que preguntarle lo mismo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Tenía toda la razón.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Y bien, ¿qué? .- El dibujó un círculo en el aire con un dedo largo y afilado.

—Usted me lo ha propuesto, doctora Granger. Creo que es justo que la vea de espaldas después de que usted me mirara tanto tiempo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa! Además... bueno, no pienso darme la vuelta… solo era... en realidad no era...

Él sonrió.

—Está bien, quizá en otra ocasión.

—No lo creo.

Hermione miró a otro lado mientras se preguntaba por qué había ido a Hogwarts. Echó una ojeada al enorme despacho que había a su derecha; tenía muebles muy cómodos y ventanas en todas las paredes. Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. Junto a un ventanal abierto y tumbada sobre un lecho verde, había una wolfhound preciosa con el vientre hinchado y los ojos de un marrón acuoso. El sol se colaba en la habitación a través de la persiana y bañaba a la perra con una luz pálida.

Hacía diez días ella no sabía nada del rey James ni de su wolfhound, apenas había oído hablar de Hogwarts, pero su socio y posible novio formal, el doctor Viktor Krum, recibió el encargo «real». La reputación que Viktor se había labrado gracias a los animales de compañía de los ricos y famosos de Los Ángeles hacía que le invitaran constantemente a sitios increíbles, pero aquella vez estaba demasiado ocupado con el perrito de cierta estrella de cine como para dejar el país. Viktor recomendó a Hermione para que hiciera el trabajo y ella, que necesitaba un poco de distancia para pensar y la generosa retribución, no tardó en aceptar la oferta.

La wolfhound miró a Hermione como si se preguntara quién era y qué hacía allí. Hermione sonrió.

—Eres una preciosidad —dijo ella mientras recorría los escasos pasos que la separaban del despacho y alargaba la mano para agarrar el picaporte.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir, una mano imponente se posó sobre la suya y le provocó una oleada de calor en todo el brazo.

—Permítame, doctora.

A Hermione se le escapó un leve jadeo mientras apartaba la mano bruscamente.

—Espero no haberla quemado —bromeó él mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar.

Ella entró a toda velocidad.

—No ha hecho nada.

Él se rio.- ¿Está segura? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Hermione se dirigió a su paciente con las mejillas ardiendo. Estaba abochornada por la reacción tan tonta ante su contacto y por haber mentido al decir que no le había hecho nada.

Si dependiera de ella, le diría en ese instante que podía marcharse, que ella podía ocuparse de todo, pero también sabía que la perra estaría más tranquila si había alguien que ella conociera y la salud de la perra era más importante que unas ridículas palpitaciones.

—Así que tú eres mi paciente... —dijo Hermione con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba junto a la wolfhound preñada.

Empezaba a disiparse la inquietud que le producía la presencia del provocador mozo de cuadras. Estaba con su paciente, estaba en su terreno.

—Se llama Grand Dame Glindaron.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en agacharse junto a ella con los vaqueros desgastados ceñidos a los musculosos muslos. El pecho estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra bastante vieja.

—Pero la llamamos Glinda.

—Glinda... —Hermione alargó la mano y permitió que le perra se la oliera—. ¿Como la bruja buena?

— ¿La bruja buena? —repitió él.

—Ya sabe... El mago de Oz... —lo miró fijamente—. Glinda, la bruja buena —él parecía no enterarse de nada—. Es una película.

El se sentó en los talones.

— Por aquí no vemos esas cosas.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. -El sonrió con picardía.

—Muy gracioso, Hagrid —replicó Hermione con tono guasón.

El bajó la mirada un instante y Hermione se sintió aliviada, como si hubiera encontrado una sombra bajo un sol abrasador, aunque no pudiera apartar la mirada de él. Tenía una boca irresistible y un cuerpo demoledor. Era un conjunto mortal para una mujer que había renunciado al atractivo sexual a cambio del cariño.

Hermione intentó con toda su alma formarse una imagen de Viktor, pero no lo consiguió. Los ojos del mozo de cuadras eran poderosos y persistentes. Si ese tipo quisiera dejar de trabajar en las cuadras, seguramente podría ganar una fortuna como hipnotizador.

—En realidad, en Hogwarts nos gustan las buenas películas —lo dijo mientras rascaba a Glinda detrás de la oreja—. A la familia real también le gustan y se supone que _El mago de Oz_ es la favorita del rey.

—Me alegro de saber que Su Majestad tiene buen gusto, tanto en cuanto al cine como en cuanto a los animales.

Hermione sacó un termómetro y un estetoscopio del maletín. Había dejado que Glinda se acostumbrara a su voz y a sus movimientos y había llegado el momento de que se pusiera a trabajar. Si el perturbador mozo de cuadras iba a quedarse por allí, ella tendría que sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Glinda y ella se acostumbrarían la una a la otra y no tendría que volver a tratar con ese tipo.

— ¿Cuida usted de Glinda? —Hermione adoptó un tono profesional.

—No le quito la vista de encima.

—Entonces, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, si no le importa.

El inclinó la cabeza.

—Naturalmente.

— ¿Come y bebe?

—Come menos y bebe más.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Ha sangrado o vomitado? ¿Ha tenido diarrea?

—No.

—Muy bien —se acercó más a la perra—. Acaríciela y manténgala tranquila mientras yo la examino.

El arqueó una ceja con aire divertido.

— ¿Está pidiéndome que la ayude, doctora?

—Si no le importa...

— ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—No me gustaría apartarlo de su trabajo.

— ¿Mi trabajo?

Hermione señaló con la cabeza hacia las cuadras.

—Limpiar los establos y dar de comer a los animales...

— ¡Ah! Claro mi trabajo... —los ojos lanzaron un resplandor verde—. Puedo tomarme unos minutos.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre que la sorprendió, pero se recompuso.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que tenga problemas con su jefe, así que si le entretengo demasiado tiempo, dígamelo.

—Es muy considerada —replicó él con una risa burlona—, pero no tiene que preocuparse. Mi jefe y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Después de tomarle la temperatura, Hermione escuchó el corazón y los pulmones del animal, así como a los cachorrillos que llevaba en su vientre. Pasó un buen rato con la increíblemente sana perra y encantada de tomarse un respiro del arrebatador mozo de cuadras. Jamás se había sentido tan perturbada y atraída por alguien., Ni por ninguno de los apuestos hombres de Los Ángeles ni siquiera por Viktor.

—Los embarazos de los wolfhound pueden ser muy peligrosos —dijo él mientras Hermione comprobaba los ojos y los oídos de animal—. Doy por sentado que usted es una especialista en estos casos.

—Ese rumor es cierto.

— ¿Hay otros rumores? —se inclinó sobre Glinda y Hermione abrió la boca de la perra para examinarle los dientes.

—Claro —mantuvo el tono desenfadado mientras hacía todo lo posible para no inhalar el delicioso y varonil aroma—, pero todos son mentira o, por lo menos, medias verdades.

—Aun así, me encantaría oírlos.

Hermione apretó los labios pensativamente.

—Creo que no son apropiados para los cándidos e inocentes habitantes de Hogwarts.

La mirada que le lanzó dejaba muy claro que él no era ni cándido ni inocente.

Como si ella no lo supiera.

— ¿Qué piensa de Hogwarts, doctora Granger? —preguntó él con las caras casi rozándose.

—Bueno, solo llevo aquí unas horas, pero lo que he visto es... —se quedó sin aliento cuando él desvió la mirada descaradamente hacia su boca.

— ¿Impresionante? —el tono ronco de barítono la envolvió como si fuera de seda y acero.

—Si —contesto ella con una especie de susurro indeciso que había oído a algunas mujeres en las películas, pero que no había oído salir de su propia boca.

¿Qué estaba pasando? se preguntó mientras entraba una ráfaga de aire salado por la ventana abierta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole? Quizá debiera haberse quedado en Los Ángeles con Viktor y que otro hubiera hecho ese trabajo.

Hermione apartó de su mente esa idea disparatada. Era verdad que ese hombre la atraía, pero no iba a pasar de ahí ni iba a interferir en su trabajo.

—Hogwarts es muy impresionante —comentó el hombre y la sacó de sus reflexiones—. La gente está muy orgullosa de su país; de su belleza inmaculada y de su existencia pacífica.

—Tienen motivos para estar orgullosos. Es un sitio impresionante —se volvió hacia Glinda y le acarició el pelo gris y duro para ganarse su confianza— ¿Ha vivido aquí toda su vida?

— ¿Se refiere a Hogwarts o la ciudad?

—A los dos.

—Sí a ambos.

—De modo que se ha criado entre lujos, ¿eh?—dijo Hermione con una leve risita—. Sus padres trabajaban aquí y ahora lo hace usted...

—Podría decirse que es la profesión familiar.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo dice como si lo lamentara.

—A veces uno no elige su forma de vida, doctora.

—Eso es una tontería —le espetó Hermione.

Él se rio.

— ¿Eso cree?

—Sí, eso creo —Glinda apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas de Hermione y cerró los ojos—. Solo tenemos una oportunidad en la vida y permitir que otros controlen algo tan preciado como nuestras elecciones es un desperdicio.

— ¿De tiempo?

—De vida —no había forma de pararla cuando tocaba un asunto como ese—. Mi padre siempre decía que la vida es un regalo.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al acordarse de su padre. Había fallecido hacía casi dieciséis años, pero mantenía intacto su amor por él.

El hombre que tenía al lado la miraba intensamente y con una expresión hermética.

— ¿Qué me dice de los hijos del rey, doctora? Para ellos lo primero es el honor y el deber. No pueden permitirse el lujo de elegir.

—Claro que eligen. Eligen el honor y el deber sobre sus deseos y necesidades.

Como ella había elegido al cariñoso y estable Viktor sobre los engatusadores que solo querían una cosa y que desaparecían cuando la habían conseguido. Ella no había conocido príncipes de cuentos de hadas sino montones de lobos vestidos de Armani. Gracias a Dios solo había sucumbido una vez a su atractivo.

Volvió a ocuparse de Glinda y de los cachorrillos que tenía en sus entrañas.

—Tiene gracia, casi todo el mundo piensa que la vida de las familias reales es muy romántica; las fiestas, los bailes, el apuesto príncipe, los besos de en sueño y todo eso.

—Pero usted no lo hace.

—No —no se comprometió con la respuesta—. Cuando era niña, no me quedaba embobada viendo los dibujos animados de Walt Disney como hacían otras niñas o como quería mi madre.

— ¿Y qué hacía?

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Entablillaba a los animales heridos que se colaban en nuestro patio.

—Seguro que los curaba a todos —el tono era amable y bromista.

—A casi todos, pero algunas cosas se escapaban de mi control.

Como los crueles juegos y bromas de sus vecinos que escondían los animales hasta que ella lloraba y les suplicaba que los devolvieran.

Hermione dejó a un lado los recuerdos y sonrió con naturalidad.

—Digamos que nunca he sido de las que ven las cosas a través de un cristal rosa.

— ¿Cómo ve las cosas, Hermione?

—Basta con Hermione —le repitió— Veo la vida a través de unas lentes infrarrojas. Quiero llegar a los detalles y ver la verdad. No quiero que me ciegue la fantasía.

—Verás, las fantasías pueden ser muy gratificantes.

Las palabras hicieron que sintiera una punzada ardiente en el vientre. Lo miró directamente a los ojos verdes oscuro. Eran unos ojos rebosantes de pasión e inteligencia.

—Quizá lo sean a corto plazo.- El esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— ¿No buscas placeres a corto plazo?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y luego hacia Glinda. No quería mirarlo a él.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de mi forma de ver la vida?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Hermione?

—Veintiocho.

—Eres muy sabia para ser tan joven.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente azorada por el halago.

—Simplemente, me conozco.

—Muy avanzada...

— ¿Te parece? El sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, me lo parece.

—Disculpe, Alteza.

Hermione se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre de sorprendente estatura con ropa de trabajo, una gorra verde que le cubría el pelo largo y revuelto y unos ojos abiertos de par en par que la miraban con curiosidad.

—Buenos días, Hagrid —dijo la voz de barítono cargada de formalidad.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies. Hagrid hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Alteza. Su Alteza Real ha vuelto del pueblo y desea hablar con usted.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Puedes retirarte.

Hermione no esperó a que el verdadero Hagrid se retirara. Se giró para mirar al hombre que ella había dado por sentado que era el mozo de cuadras, al hombre que había hecho que se le cayera la baba, al hombre con el que había estado charlando y al que había dado consejos sobre las cosas importantes de la vida.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Alteza...?

—No he tenido la ocasión de presentarme adecuadamente —inclinó la cabeza, pero los diabólicos ojos verdes seguían clavados en ella— Soy el príncipe Harry James Potter Evans.

.- ., . ,-.-.. , .

**Que sorpresa se ha llevado Hermione, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo reacciona con la confesión del supuesto mozo de cuadras… cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**

**Relenna. Ahora conocida como Relenna Potter.**


	2. en el faro

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de ojos Verdes**

**Segundo capitulo.- En el Faro.**

Harry vio que los ojos de la belleza americana se tornaban marrón oscuro y volvió a maldecir el trato que había hecho con su padre hacía un año. ¿Por qué iba a casarse con una insípida cortesana de sangre azul cuando había mujeres como aquella para tentarlo?

Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan plena de agudeza y opiniones propias como aquella. Normalmente, esas eran unas características que no le parecían atractivas, pero en ella...

La miró con detenimiento. Estaba evidentemente molesta por lo que le había dicho, o había omitido, y un rayo de sol iluminaba sus impresionantes rasgos. Una melena castaña y ondulada caía en cascada sobre sus firmes hombros y el rostro tenía forma de corazón, unos pómulos altos y la piel como el satén. Era delgada, pero con las formas adecuadas. Cuando unos minutos antes había pasado junto a él en el despacho, una flecha de deseo ardiente le había acertado en pleno corazón, por no decir algo más abajo.

Sin embargo, tenía un rasgo que lo enloquecía: la boca, esa fantasía arrebatadora con un labio superior irresistible.

— ¿Alteza…?

La pregunta y el tono irritado hicieron que volviera a la realidad.

—Dígame, doctora.

—Me ha engañado.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—No me gusta que me engañen —sentenció ella con firmeza—. Ya lo hicieron bastante cuando era pequeña —notó que se ruborizaba, pero siguió adelante—. Ya no pienso aceptarlo más. Ni de un príncipe ni de un mozo de cuadras.

Harry la miraba fijamente. Nunca le habían hablado así. Las mujeres no lo regañaban. Coqueteaban lo halagaban y se acostaban con él.

—Le pido disculpas.

Hermione dudó un instante y él se preguntó si le arrojaría a la cara las disculpas, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, notó que los ojos de ella se velaban de perplejidad.

—Estaba recogiendo heno...- El se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta distraerme.

— ¿De qué? ¿De este sitio perfecto donde vive?

—Ningún sitio es perfecto, doctora.

Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Qué hago yo ahora?

—Me parece que no entiendo la pregunta.

—Si piensa que voy a levantarme y hacerle una reverencia después de lo que...

—Ni hablar —él sonrió y se levantó—. Por lo menos no ahora.

— ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! —Hermione se levantó de un salto antes de que él le ofreciera la mano para ayudarla.

—Quizá... en la corte o delante de mi padre, ¿podría inclinar la cabeza?

Hermione lo pensó un instante.

—Ya veremos.

El sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron cara a cara mientras Glinda no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Hermione era alta, quizá unos siete centímetros más baja que él. La altura perfecta para inclinarse un poco y...

—Tengo que saberlo —dijo ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su espléndido pecho—. ¿Por qué no me dijo quién es? ¿Jugar conmigo le parece una distracción más?

La tenía muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y aspirar su aroma parecido a la miel.

—La verdad es que quise saber qué se sentía al ser alguien anónimo.

— ¿Y qué le ha parecido?

—Estimulante.

—Me alegro de haberle servido de ayuda —replicó Hermione irónicamente.

— ¿Me tratará de una forma distinta ahora que sabe la verdad?

—Mi dignidad y mi orgullo solo me permitirían tratarle como el guasón que ha demostrado ser.

—Y eso es algo que no queremos que ocurra...

Harry, con una amplia sonrisa, fue hasta la mesa que había en el rincón y agarro los documentos en los que había estado trabajando hasta que decidió tomarse un descanso en las cuadras.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, doctora. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos.

Ella se rio abiertamente.

¿Quién será usted la próxima vez?

El arqueó una ceja.

—Siempre ha tenido ganas de probar la albañilería.

—Me parece una buena idea.

—Ahora que lo pienso —esbozó una sonrisa—, me parece que tiene demasiado POCO que ver con la preferencia que siento por las cuadras.

Inclinó la cabeza y se volvió para alejarse.

—En absoluto, Alteza.

Harry se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Me parece que es un título demasiado elevado si tenemos en cuenta el trato tan informal que acabamos de compartir.

—Entonces... le parece bien príncipe Harry Potter—propuso ella con tono provocador.

— ¿Le parece bien sencillamente Harry?

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Qué me dice de príncipe?

—Creo que no —la sonrisa de Hermione lo tenía atrapado y le hervía la sangre. Tenía que marcharse mientras pudiera—. Adiós, hizo una reverencia cómica.

—Adiós, Príncipe.

Harry se rio con todas sus ganas por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo y siguió haciéndolo después de abandonar la habitación, cruzar el vestíbulo y salir al reino que él consideraba su casa.

Hermione estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su fastuoso dormitorio azul del ala este del castillo y puso los ojos en blanco al ver su reflejo.

No lo hizo por el atractivo vestido marrón chocolate y las botas a juego que llevaba ni por llevar el pelo recogido en un peinado que uno de sus compañeros veterinarios siempre decía que era descarado. No, puso los ojos en blanco por la esperanza que sentía. La esperanza de volver a ver a cierto príncipe.

¡Un príncipe!

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Le habría trastornado la pureza del aire de Hogwarts? Ella siempre había tenido una mente analítica y sensata... Incluso si se olvidaba de que Harry era de la realeza y que vivía en una isla de fantasía, ¿por qué no estaba pensando en Viktor? Era verdad que todavía no se habían comprometido formalmente, pero, antes de marcharse, Viktor le había pedido que se casara con él y ella le había dicho que lo pensaría. También era verdad que no estaban realmente enamorados, pero eso era porque ninguno de los dos creía en ese concepto. Viktor también estaba escaldado por el equivalente femenino al engatusador de Hermione.

Por lo tanto, Viktor y ella ya no eran románticos.

Eran científicos.

Se habían hecho tan buenos amigos porque compartían puntos de vista y profesiones. De esa forma serían dos grandes amigos con un vínculo imperecedero y que se apoyarían y se cuidarían mutuamente.

¡Hasta que había llegado allí y se había encontrado con un verdadero príncipe encantador!

La imagen de Harry le cruzó por la cabeza. Aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, aquel contacto...

¿Estaría casado? La idea la estremeció y dejó de mirarse en el espejo. El estado civil de su Alteza no era de su incumbencia. Nada relacionado con él era de su incumbencia. Glinda y sus cachorros eran lo único que era asunto suyo. Además, seguramente no volvería a verlo. El tenía asuntos reales que tratar con otros miembros de la realeza. No tendría tiempo que perder en las cuadras con una plebeya de California.

Hermione miró el reloj. Eran las seis menos cinco.

Se había reunido con el rey hacía una hora. Era un hombre altivo idéntico al príncipe pero de más edad, malhumorado con los mismos ojos inteligentes que su hijo. Después de recibir el informe completo sobre la salud de Glinda, le dijo a Hermione que cenaría con él a las seis y que no se retrasara.

Salió de la habitación y bajó apresuradamente las interminables escaleras. Nunca se habría imaginado que llegaría a cenar con el rey de Hogwarts. Ella había pensado que todas las noches cenaría en su habitación o en la cocina con los demás empleados.

Una sombra apareció a sus pies, en el imponente vestíbulo. El pulso empezó a latirle con toda su fuerza cuando bajó el último escalón.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Hermione intentó no alterarse por el calor que sintió en todo el cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, P... —no pudo terminar el saludo al ver al proverbial apuesto príncipe que la esperaba regiamente en el centro del vestíbulo, de mármol.

Se agarró a la barandilla. Lo de apuesto ni si quiera era una aproximación. Los dedos pugnaban por recorrerle el tupido pelo negro y la mirada quería perderse en la profundidad de los ojos verdes, pero se dirigió a donde antes había una camiseta y unos vaqueros. En su lugar había una inmaculada camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones con una raya tan perfecta que haría suspirar de envidia a cualquier sastre de Londres.

Como no había ningún sastre cerca, fue Hermione quien suspiró y quien pensó que aquello era lo que ella quería para cenar.

—Está muy guapa esta noche, doctora —dijo Harry mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—. ¿Busca un acompañante?

Ella se vio al lado de él, tomándolo del brazo y sintiendo los bíceps entre los dedos.

—Puedo apañarme sola, gracias. -Harry arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Es por mí o es que tiene algún problema con todos los hombres que muestran cierta caballerosidad?

—No, es por ti.

La respuesta fue fulminante e involuntaria y Hermione se preguntó si lo habría ofendido.

Sin embargo, Harry se limitó a sonreír ante semejante imprudencia.

—Acompáñame —dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que mantenía abierta un anciano con frac y corbata negra.

Hermione miró primero a la puerta abierta y luego a Harry.

— ¿Acompañarte? ¿Adónde?

—Fuera.

—Pero el rey me ha invitado...

—Mi padre está hablando por teléfono con el presidente de Lituania. Te pide disculpas y me ha pedido que me ocupe de ti.

—Ah, no me digas, ¿sí?

El tono fue tranquilo, pero, bajo la apariencia de tranquilidad, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

¿Cómo iba a ocuparse de ella?

—No seas tan recelosa —Harry sonreía con Hermione—. Te he prometido no volver a engañarte.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él—. Estoy hambrienta.

Harry se rio.

—Yo estoy halagado.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

¿Irían al pueblo? Había leído que había algunos restaurantes y heladerías maravillosos, ¿pero acaso la realeza iba a comer al pueblo?

—Vamos al faro —contestó él mientras la acompañaba fuera.

Parecía un restaurante. Tendría buen marisco y... lo que vio le captó toda la atención. Unas nubes blancas y algodonosas se habían adueñado del cielo y se acercaban al suelo cubriendo la puesta de sol.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione entre risas y sin poder moverse.

—La niebla.

— ¿La niebla? El sol brillaba radiantemente y no había ni una nube. ¿De dónde ha salido esto? —Se dio la vuelta en redondo y notó el frescor de la neblina sobre la piel—. Es espesa como el algodón y no veo a más de tres metros.

Harry la tomó de la mano.

—Te acostumbrarás.

— ¿Tu crees? —preguntó con poca convicción.

Tenía la mente y cada uno de los sentidos con centrados en el contacto con la cálida y enorme mano de Harry. Quizá debiera haberse soltado para que captara el mensaje de que cualquier tipo de contacto era inconveniente, pero no lo hizo. Se olvidó de una chaqueta, del bolso y de cualquier cosa práctica y dejó que la guiara a través del césped hasta salir del castillo.

—Cuando mis ancestros llegaron a esta tierra por primera vez, tanto la familia real de los Gryffindor como la de los Ravenclaw quisieron que sus primogénitos se casaran entre si, el día de la boda todo era belleza y pureza—Harry agarró con más fuerza la mano de Hermione—. Esa noche llegó la niebla por primera vez.

— ¿Es una leyenda? —preguntó Hermione llena de asombro.

—No. Es verdad. Es historia —Harry la llevó alrededor de una roca—. Desde entonces, la niebla cae todos los días a las seis y se levanta a las siete. Se dice que Rowena concede esa hora de protección a los amantes desdichados. Durante esa hora pueden encontrarse sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Hermione se sintió conmovida en lo más profundo de su corazón y no pudo evitar la pregunta.

— ¿Te has encontrado con alguien entre la niebla?

Harry se rio.

—Nunca hasta este momento —contestó mientras la dirigía entre las nubes rasantes.

El olor a mar la sacudió en el mismo instante en que comprendió que no la llevaba al pueblo. Se paró y se encaró a Harry.

—Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a engañarme otra vez.

Harry la atravesó con la mirada.

—No estoy engañándote, Hermione

—Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

—Vivo aquí. Harry avanzó unos pasos hasta que ella pudo verlo.

Apenas visibles entre la niebla se vislumbraban los dos primeros pisos de un faro. Un faro que ella supuso que sería alto e imponente como su dueño. A través de las ventanas se filtraba una luz cálida y acogedora que los invitaba a entrar.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry la guió por unas escaleras de piedra y cruzó una enorme puerta de madera para entrar en el faro.

— ¿Vives aquí? —le preguntó sin poder disimular la sorpresa— ¿No vives en el palacio?

—Prefiero vivir solo —contestó él mientras le soltaba la mano.

Tener la mano libre fue una sensación extraña.

Por un lado, estaba aliviada de que hubiera desaparecido la calidez y la fuerza, pero por otro, se sintió incompleta, como si una parte de ella se hubiera quedado con él.

Hermione lo acompañó por la preciosa escalera de caracol que llevaba a lo que suponía que era el segundo piso. Los suelos de madera encerada estaban cubiertos por alfombras persas y había dos cómodos sofás tapizados de un color ciruela oscuro con un arcón de caoba entre ellos. Una chimenea de mármol ocupaba casi toda una pared y una serie de ventanas del tamaño de una pantalla de ordenador otra. Una tercera pared tenía unas puertas acristaladas que estaban abiertas para permitir que la suave brisa del mar entrara en la habitación y rozara levemente las servilletas de hilo de oro que reposaban sobre lo que parecían ser unos platos de oro macizo dispuestos encima de una pequeña mesa de caoba. Era una elegante mesa para dos.

—Es impresionante —comentó Hermione—. Has conseguido un espacio maravilloso.

—Gracias Fue un trabajo fruto del amor. Siempre deseé el faro cuando era un niño y me escapaba aquí cuando podía. Cuando se dejó de usarlo, lo convertí en mi casa —se acercó a la mesa y separó una silla para Hermione—. ¿Me permites?—sonrió con picardía—. Te prometo no quitarla cuando vayas a sentarte.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco.

Todo era irreal y Hermione, mientras se sentaba sobre la delicadísima seda color ciruela, tuvo que recordarse quién era y de dónde venía y, lo que era más importante, que un príncipe auténtico se sentaba enfrente de ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos apareció una mujer con un moño gris y una sonrisa muy cordial y dejó una serie de viandas de aspecto delicioso.

Hermione dio las gracias a la mujer y se volvió hacia Harry.

— ¿Hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas y cerveza?

Harry se llevó una patata frita a la boca y parpadeó.

—Una cena americana para tu primera noche lejos de casa.

Ella se rio mientras se ponía la servilleta sobre el regazo. Hamburguesas y patatas fritas en platos de oro macizo... Era una verdadera extravagancia.

—Hay refrescos si no bebes alcohol —le ofreció Harry.

—No, me parece perfecto.

Harry no esperó ni un segundo, pero ella no empezó a comer inmediatamente. Durante unos instantes, se quedó observando al príncipe de Hogwarts que atacaba la hamburguesa de gourmet como un hombre estadounidense cualquiera, pero las apariencias engañaban. El tipo con ketchup en los labios no era un hombre cualquiera sino un príncipe y ella tenía que dominar la atracción que sentía hacia él.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hermione?

Ella levantó la mirada de golpe. — ¿Cómo dices?

—No comes y parece como si quisieras decir algo.

Decir algo, decir algo...

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en Estados Unidos?

—Muchas veces. Tengo varias empresas allí.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Yo trabajo, Hermione —se rio—. No como miembro de la familia real sino como un ciudadano más. Mis empresas fabrican sistemas de purificación de aire y agua para edificios de oficinas y hoteles.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, he intentado conseguir la manera de que el mundo y las personas sean más sanas. Quizá sea una meta extraña para un niño, pero nada me detuvo —inclinó la cabeza—. Su pongo que tu deseo de cuidar animales también empezó cuando eras muy joven.

Hermione dio un sorbo de cerveza y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando vi una ardilla con la pata atrapada en una trampa. Puse jaulas en el patio trasero —tomó una patata frita—. Parecerá un disparate, pero después de ayudar a la ardilla, cada vez más animales fueron llegando a mi patio.

—Se corrió la voz por el reino animal.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo sinceramente que me buscaban, que ellos sabían que yo me había comprometido a ayudarlos.

—Claro que lo sabían.

Harry dijo aquellas palabras con tanta convicción que Hermione se quedó muda. Normalmente, cuando ella decía esas cosas, la gente se reía y pensaba que estaba de guasa o, lo que era peor, que estaba chiflada. Viktor siempre hacía bromas cuando ella afirmaba que podía notar realmente lo que sentía un animal.

Harry bebió de su cerveza.

—Luego fuiste a la Facultad de Veterinaria y más tarde...

—Más tarde, Viktor y yo abrimos una clínica.

— ¿Viktor?

—Mi... Bueno es un gran amigo, una buena persona —parecía tonta. ¿Por qué no le decía que era prácticamente su novio?—. Viktor es... bueno, es eficiente y práctico y tiene muy buena mano con los animales.

—Parece aburrido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No es aburrido. Es...

—Ya —Harry sonrió—. Es eficiente y práctico.

Hermione lo miró de soslayo.

—Los hombres no tienen que ser ricos, apuestos y de sangre azul para resultar atractivos a una mujer, Alteza.

Los arrebatadores ojos verdes la taladraron.

— ¿Crees que soy apuesto?

Ella quería apartar la mirada como fuera, pero la tenía atrapada. Quería agarrar la hamburguesa y metérsela en su bocaza, pero había perdido el apetito; al menos el apetito por la comida. Tenía que alejarse de él, alejarse de aquella magia carnal y maravillosa que lo rodeaba.

—Lo que creo es que... estoy llena —se levantó y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Estoy cansada. Ha sido un viaje muy pesado y un día muy largo y no quiero alargar la noche, así que... —se calló al darse cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía sentido.

Harry sonrió.

—Te acompañaré de vuelta.

—Creo que podré encontrar el camino —miró por la ventana. Tenían que ser más de las siete—. La niebla se ha disipado.

Sin embargo, él era un príncipe y un caballero y la acompañó. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo hasta la puerta del dormitorio, porque por primera vez desde el engatusador, Hermione sintió lo que podría llamarse una oleada de pasión y no estaba muy segura de que hubiera podido contenerse de agarrarlo de la pechera de la camisa y meterlo dentro.

Harry se despidió de Hermione en el mismo vestíbulo donde había empezado la velada.

— ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

Estaba alterado, daba vueltas a algo que ni siquiera debía plantearse y no estaba de humor para hacer la visita a su padre, pero tampoco podía pasar por delante de su puerta sin decir nada, así que se quedó en el quicio de la puerta de la biblioteca.

— ¿Casarme con quién?

—Con la duquesa de Chang.

—No. -Una noche con aquella mujer había sido más que suficiente.

El rey suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la butaca.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte nuestro trato?

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. —No.

—Hace once meses nos sentamos en esta misma biblioteca y hablamos de lo importante que es que mi hijo se case. Te di un año para que encontraras novia y puedo recordar con toda claridad cómo asentiste con la cabeza —el rey se quitó las gafas y se dirigió a su hijo con seriedad—. Te queda un mes, Harry. Si no encuentras una mujer adecuada en ese plazo, te juro que elegiré una por ti.

—No he conocido a ninguna con la que me plantearía casarme, padre —lo dijo con una tranquilidad absoluta—. Propongo que dejemos este asunto antes de que los dos perdamos los nervios.

—Yo no voy a dejarlo Harry, y tú lo sabes. Se lo debes a tu país. Si amas a tu tierra, harás lo que haya que hacer.

Harry se sintió dominado por una ira pura y sin paliativos mientras miraba al hombre al que amaba y respetaba por encima de cualquier otro, al hombre que había tenido la fortuna de enamorarse de la mujer que sería la reina. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre quisiera que su hijo no tuviera lo mismo?

Harry supo siempre lo que le esperaba. Hogwarts era un país pequeño que siempre tenía la amenaza de que lo absorbieran sus vecinos más grandes y poderosos. Hogwarts tenía que ser autónomo. Sus ciudadanos confiaban en un gobierno bueno y protector; confiaban en la estabilidad de la familia real.

Sin embargo, él no se casaría con una mujer a la que no amara y si se tenía en cuenta que durante sus treinta y cinco años nunca había sentido esa emoción ni aproximadamente, no tenía esperanzas de hacerlo pronto.

El rey sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No te entiendo. Puedes elegir entre centenares de mujeres exquisitas.

Las palabras de la hermosa veterinaria estadounidense le retumbaron en los oídos: «Solo tenemos una oportunidad en la vida y permitir que otros controlen algo tan preciado como nuestras elecciones es un desperdicio.» Ella había insistido en que las personas podían elegir. Una persona normal podía elegir, ¿pero podía hacerlo un príncipe? ¿Tenía que sacrificar sus necesidades personales por las necesidades del país que amaba?

—No cometas un error, Harry —dijo el rey con firmeza—. Tienes tres semanas a partir del sábado. La noche del baile de máscaras anunciarás quién será tu novia. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Harry apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza todavía. Era implacable. Una novia... una novia que además tenía que ser adecuada.

Adecuada.

La palabra le dio una idea. ¿Se echaría atrás su padre si la mujer era inadecuada?

Harry levantó la mirada.

— ¿Acatará mi decisión, padre? —preguntó escuetamente.

El rey asintió con la cabeza. —Naturalmente.

Harry se despidió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

La doctora Hermione Granger le había intrigado, divertido y atraído muchísimo desde el mismo instante en que la vio: y la idea de seducirla hizo que sonriera y que notara un hormigueo en la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Era miel sobre hojuelas.

Se acostaría con Hermione y zanjaría el asunto de la boda.

**gran plan verdad...**

**Me despido… Relenna ahora Relenna Potter.**


	3. el beso del principe

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de ojos Verdes.**

**disfruten la lectura. y recuerden nada me pertenece.**

**Tercer capítulo.- El Beso del Príncipe.**

Glinda, a contraluz del cálido resplandor de la mañana, miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes.

—No permitiré que os pase nada ni a ti ni a tus preciosos cachorrillos —susurró Hermione mientras la acariciaba.

Glinda se tranquilizó al instante sobre la manta de terciopelo y cerró los ojos a medias. Hermione deseaba con toda su alma tumbarse junto al cariñoso animal y dormir todo lo que no había podido dormir durante la noche.

Desde que se acostó hasta el amanecer había te nido la cabeza llena de imágenes de castillos, príncipes, faros y teteras de dibujos animados que cantaban canciones de amor. Entonces, cuando el sol asomaba su calva reluciente por el horizonte, cayó en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Eran cerca de las ocho cuando se despertó en la enorme cama a la que ciertamente se podía aplicar el adjetivo de regia. Hermione recordó que le había parecido muy gracioso que fuera una cama regia en el reino de Hogwarts. Se arrastró literalmente fuera de la cama y salió pitando hacia las cuadras.

Hermione, entre risas, se levantó y llenó de agua el cuenco de Glinda. ¿Quién dormía entre sabanas de seda y almohadones de satén? Desde luego, no una mujer que usaba pijama de Hermione estampado con las huellas de distintos animales.

— ¿Qué tal está hoy su paciente, doctora?

Hermione dio un respingo y casi tira el cuenco de agua. Se sintió envuelta por el tono ronco de barítono como si fuera una capa mágica y muy seductora.

El príncipe Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Su sonrisa confiada hizo que Hermione se sonrojara como una chiquilla.

—Esta mañana está un poco asustadiza, doctora.

Harry se separó de la puerta, fue hasta Glinda y le acarició la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró agachado y se fijó en los vaqueros que se ceñían a aquel trasero tan firme, bien formado y también regio.

—Y usted es un poco furtivo, Alteza.

El la miró de reojo.

— ¿Solo un poco?

—Bueno, intentaba ser un poco condescendiente. Ya sabe, usted es el soberano y todas esas cosas.

—Técnicamente, no soy el soberano, lo es mi padre, pero capto la idea.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Hermione con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Hermione levantó la frente

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

A Hermione le pareció que por las venas le corría melaza caliente. ¿Por qué se derretía cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel hombre? No era justo. Podía controlar cada aspecto de su vida, cada emoción y cada necesidad, pero en aquel país de fantasía con un príncipe astuto, ella se veía reducida a... a un montón de hormonas femeninas.

—Bueno. ¿Te apetece comer algo? —le preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la perra.

—Creo que voy a compartir ese potingue con Glinda.

—Parece uno de los platos especiales de Charlie.

—Lo es. Lo trajo hace un rato.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Zanahoria, pollo...

—Parece delicioso.

—Hígado...

—Quizá no lo sea tanto —corrigió Hermione con una carcajada.

Harry estaba a unos centímetros de ella y su cuerpo alto y poderoso Desprendía una calidez que nublaba su raciocinio. El le recorrió la cara con la mirada hasta que posó los ojos en los de ella.

— ¿Qué te parece algo de queso, pan recién horneado y unas ostras ahumadas típicas de Hogwarts?

— ¿En vez del hígado? —consiguió balbucir Hermione que apenas podía respirar.

Harry volvió a sonreír.

—Llevas toda la mañana con Glinda. ¿No crees que puede quedarse sola un rato?

—Supongo que sí. Además, tengo que recuperar una lectura que tenía entre manos —Hermione intentó no aspirar el aroma de Harry, ese aroma especiado y viril que le sentaba tan bien, pero era inútil luchar contra lo inevitable—. Es un libro muy interesante, trata de los granulomas caninos.

—Bueno, no sé si podré competir con eso —replicó Harry con una solemnidad burlona.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerme alguna información sobre las ventajas de la terapia farmacológica sobre los collares represivos?

—Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es un pequeño recorrido por Hogwarts, quizá una comida campestre junto al mar y luego una visita a la tienda de caramelos de Gershin.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y la boca se le hizo agua.

— ¿La tienda de Gershin?

Había visto unas fotos y había leído sobre ella en la guía. Era una pequeña y pintoresca tienda de ladrillo rojo con ventanas blancas como la nieve.

— ¿Te interesa?

Hermione suspiró. Estaba perdida, no podía hacer nada contra esa baza. Dios y el diablo conspiraban contra ella. Querían someter a la racional y sensata doctora Granger para que se dejara llevar por la fantasía más disparatada.

Claro que le interesaba lo que le ofrecía el príncipe perfecto. Todo lo que él le proponía le parecía maravilloso, ¿pero qué suponía pasar ese rato en Hogwarts? ¿Más miradas arrebatadoras, más bromas ingeniosas, más anhelos por atraerlo, esa pérdida de control que la abrumaba cada vez que él es taba cerca?

¿Qué podía hacer para controlar una atracción que era incontrolable? Quizá acordarse de lo que pasó cuando estuvo con un rompecorazones irresistible.

Hermione clavó la mirada en las brasas azules.

—No, he pensado que no me interesa —negó rotundamente.

—Algo me dice que usted piensa demasiado, doctora.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la seguridad y serenidad de Glinda. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con ella.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué está haciendo esto, Alteza? No soy una invitada ni nada parecido, soy una empleada —tomó el cuenco de agua por hacer algo y fue hasta el fregadero—. Quiero decir, ¿no tiene trabajo?

—Siempre tengo trabajo —contestó con ironía—. Yo, como tú, podría trabajar todo el día.

Hermione resopló y yació el cuenco de agua.

— ¿Y si Glinda me necesita?

—Si hay algún problema, Hagrid me llamará al teléfono móvil —siempre tenía una respuesta, como todos los fuera de serie que se preciaran—. Pero no pasará nada —continuó—. Todavía falta una semana, ¿no?

—Así es, pero...

—No hay pero que valga, solo serán un par de horas.

Hermione se mordió el labio y volvió a llenar el cuenco de agua. El no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa y, además, si era sincera consigo misma, ella tampoco quería dársela.

—Hermione, estás en un país encantado —Hermione se volvió hacia él y vio que la desafiaba con la mirada—. Te gusta elegir por ti misma. Elige disfrutar. Acéptalo en vez de rehuirlo.

Hermione dejó el cuenco delante de la perra.

—Mira, Harry, no sé lo que crees que sabes de mí, pero no rehuyo...

—Me alegro de oírlo —los sensuales labios dibujaron una sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo como si fuera el personaje de una novela de amor—. Las cosas ya están en el coche. ¿Vamos?

Hermione notaba que la emoción rugía dentro de ella como una leona que iba a salir de su jaula durante unas horas, pero no estaba dispuesta a que el príncipe Harry pudiera notarlo. Bastante la dominaba ya. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y salió del despacho.

—Típico de la realeza... Siempre ha estado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya —dijo con una indignación burlona.

Harry pensó que para seducir a la encantadora Hermione Granger tenía que quitarle esas lentes infrarrojas de las que había alardeado y conseguir que viera su isla de color de rosa.

Había dejado la limusina en casa y había elegido una forma más distendida de ver la isla. Iban en el Ford Mustang color cereza que él y uno de los guardias de su padre habían arreglado cuando tenía veintiún años. Harry no había llevado a ninguna mujer en su coche. Al fin y al cabo, el Mustang descapotable de 1965 era sagrado, pero no podía olvidarse de que aquella mujer iba a salvarle de un porvenir desdichado y por eso hizo una excepción.

Además, maldita fuera, estaba maravillosa en el descapotable. La melena castaña se le arremolinaba contra las mejillas y la risa irreverente combinaba perfectamente con la brisa salada.

— ¿No tienes guardaespaldas o algo así? —le preguntó Hermione cuando hubieron aparcado y mientras Harry le abría la puerta del coche.

—Claro que los tengo.

Hermione miró alrededor.

— ¿Dónde?

—A una distancia prudencial —Harry sonrió—. Como les he ordenado.

—Ya. ¿Guardan tus espaldas o todas las espaldas que están contigo?

Harry se rio y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo.

—Guardan la mía y yo guardo la tuya.

— ¿Por qué será que eso no me da ninguna seguridad?

Se ruborizó ligeramente y tomó el brazo de Harry.

Harry y su acompañante se mostraron en público rodeados de tiendas, pequeños hoteles y algunos carruajes tirados por caballos para turistas. Fue un acto premeditado que pronto llegaría a oídos de su padre ya que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente de Hogwarts lo reconociera.

Aunque no había bocas abiertas por la sorpresa ni miradas fijas porque Harry no era un desconocido. Solía ir con frecuencia al pueblo y a veces tomaba una cerveza en el pub con los lugareños. Le gustaba su compañía y cuando estaba con ellos notaba la pizca de libertad que anhelaba.

—Vienes con frecuencia al pueblo, ¿verdad? —le susurró Hermione.

—Para mí, esto es la vida real, Hermione.

—Nada de castillos, sirvientes o edictos...

—Exactamente.

La tomó de la mano, notó cómo ella se quedaba sin aliento, vio a algunos paseantes que clavaban la mirada en las manos entrelazadas y sonrió.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, es evidente que les encanta verte. La monarquía debe de ser muy importante aquí.

—No sabes cuánto.

Junto a ellos, una anciana vendedora de fruta dejó caer una caja de manzanas al verlos. Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, se agachó para recogerlas. Quizá no todos los lugareños estuvieran tan acostumbrados a verlo como él pensaba. O quizá fuera la mujer que lo acompañaba...

—Alteza... no es necesario... no se moleste... —balbució la mujer.

—Tonterías.

Harry recogió las manzanas en un minuto. La mujer se lo agradeció repetidamente y los testigos miraban y cuchicheaban.

Hermione, por su lado, simplemente sonreía.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —le pregunto Harry mientras cruzaban la calle que olía intensa mente a azúcar, vainilla y cacao.

—Estoy impresionada, Alteza.

Hermione se paró en seco conteniendo la respiración. Harry la miró y vio que sus ojos brillaban con una emoción pura e infantil. Estaba mirando el escaparate de la tienda de caramelos de Gershin.

—Mira —le susurró ella nerviosamente mientras observaba a dos hombres que sacaban una barra de caramelo quemado—. Tengo que hacerlo —dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la tienda

Antes de que Harry asimilara lo que había dicho y lo que se disponía a hacer, Hermione estaba dentro del escaparate junto a los dos hombres que sacaban barras de caramelo quemado. Lo vio y le saludó con la mano. El sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y la observó mientras ella ocupaba el sitio de uno de los hombres. Como una profesional, estiró y estiro las tiras de' caramelo quemado y se rio mientras los clientes la miraban desde dentro de la tienda.

Harry se sintió rebosante de admiración. De admiración y envidia. Naturalmente, la gente de Hogwarts lo respetaba, lo acogía con una sonrisa en el pueblo y en el pub si entraba a tomar una cerveza, pero nunca se había divertido con ellos ni podía hacerlo.

El era su príncipe, no un compañero de juegos.

— ¿Quién es ella, Alteza?

Harry miró por encima del hombro y vio a Remus Lupin envuelto en algo parecido a unos harapos. El viejo amigo de su padre podía permitirse ropa de seda y una gran casa junto al mar, pero había elegido el algodón más corriente y una vieja casa de ladrillo en medio del pueblo.

—Es la veterinaria de Estados Unidos —le contestó mientras los dos se apartaban del escaparate y en traban en el callejón junto a la tienda.

— ¿Has venido al pueblo con la veterinaria? —Remus entrecerró los ojos—. Que yo sepa, nunca habías venido al pueblo con una chica.

—Se ocupa del wolfhound del rey.

El hombre dejó escapar una risa aguda.

—Es muy guapa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca burlona.

Remus se puso serio inmediatamente.

—Bueno, no me gusta. No me gusta ella y no me gustan los estadounidenses —se quitó la gorra y la sacudió contra la pierna en medio de una nube de polvo—. Todavía no puedo creerme que no me confiaras esa perra —sacudió la cabeza—. Tenía que venir una forastera...

—El rey quería un especialista, Remus, y lo sabes de sobra.

—Yo soy un especialista. Harry sonrió.

—Con los cerdos, los caballos, las cabras y las gallinas.

— ¡Bobadas! —gruñó Remus—. Te digo que no me gusta...

— ¡Nos han dado un kilo de caramelo quemado, Harry!

Hermione apareció en el callejón junto a él. Los ojos le brillaban de felicidad como si le hubieran dado unos lingotes de oro y no un poco de caramelo.

—La verdad es que no suelo comer azúcar ni harina blanca ni féculas, pero han sido tan amables y este caramelo está tan bueno, que no he podido...

Remus dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo.

—Lo siento. He sido una grosera —sonrió al hombre—. Hola, soy Hermione.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hermione —intervino rápidamente Harry—, te presento a Remus Lupin, el veterinario del pueblo.

—Cuidador de animales —le corrigió Remus—. Al parecer, de todos los animales menos de los perros. Yo no tengo un título como usted, señorita. Lo he aprendido todo con la experiencia.

—Creo que la vida es la mejor universidad —Hermione estrechó la mano de Remus con entusiasmo—. Me alegro mucho de conocerlo, doctor Lupin.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, señorita.

— ¡Remus, qué demonios...! —Harry estaba indignado.

Harry esperaba que después de semejante afrenta, Hermione se hubiera sonrojado, no hubiera dicho nada y hubiera buscado cualquier excusa para alejarse del anciano.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Sabe una cosa, señor Lupin —le dijo con una sonrisa—, me recuerda mucho a mi abuelo.

Remus carraspeó ostensiblemente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, él era atractivo, muy inteligente... —bajó la voz—. Un gruñón adorable.

Harry carraspeó y miró a Remus. El anciano estaba boquiabierto y no decía nada. Al cabo de un instante las comisuras de los labios empezaron a esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Quizá me haya confundido con ella, Alteza.

Hermione sonrió.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, doctor Lupin. El anciano arqueó las cejas.

—Solo he dicho que quizá me haya equivocado, señorita. No vaya proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron burlonamente.

—Le prometo que no divulgaré las inciertas opiniones que tiene de mí —lo miró sinceramente—. Sé que seguramente esté muy ocupado, pero me en cantaría hablar con usted de los animales de Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que usted lo sabe todo de ellos —se inclinó hacia él y le susurró—. ¿Sabe que tiene unos ojos muy sagaces, doctor Lupin?

—Sí, me lo han dicho muchas veces —volvió a colocarse la gorra en la cabeza—. Será bien recibida si vuelve por el pueblo y viene a verme —extendió una mano mugrienta—. Y llámeme Remus.

—Hermione —replicó ella estrechándole la mano.

El hombre, a quien todo el mundo enviaba sus animales, pero a quien no solían tocar porque parecía como si acabara de revolcarse en una ciénaga, sonrió y mostró algunos dientes mientras agarraba la mano de Hermione.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. El cascarrabias oficial del pueblo estaba enamorado de ella. Aquella mujer tenía unos encantos que ni ella misma conocía.

Que Dios se apiadara de él porque deseaba ardientemente conocer todos y cada uno.

Hermione observaba las olas golpear contra la costa rocosa como si quisieran apoderarse de un centímetro más de playa. Ella entendía la necesidad del mar. Solo había pasado unas horas en el mágico pueblecito, pero habían sido las dos horas más maravillosas desde hacía mucho tiempo y las que más deprisa se habían pasado. Al pasear por el pueblo se había sentido como si tuviera el corazón de una niña y la cabeza de una mujer. Había abarcado a todos y a todo y se había quedado con ganas de más.

—Te doy un trozo de caramelo quemado a cambio de tus pensamientos.

Hermione gruñó al hombre que había al otro lado de la manta extendida sobre la hierba.

—Creo que me he comido más de la mitad del kilo que nos han regalado.

—Que te han regalado, querrás decir.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Sopló una ráfaga de suave brisa veraniega y rápidamente se calmó. Estaban unos metros por encima de una franja privada de playa, en un trozo de hierba de bajo de un viejo arce con hojas color crema. El príncipe Harry había elegido el sitio perfecto para una comida campestre... y para un idilio, si eso era algo que podía plantearse. Ella creía que no. El era un príncipe de verdad. También era verdad que se comportaba como una persona normal, pero no lo era y ella se negaba a pensar de otra forma.

Daba igual lo fácil que fuera caer en esa trampa.

Harry se apoyó en la base del árbol y agarró con los dedos una pata de pollo frío.

—Le gustas a mi pueblo, Hermione

—Ellos también me gustan a mí. sobre todo Remus —Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, se apoyó las rodillas en el pecho y miró hacia el mar—. ¿Estáis muy apegados?

—Mi padre fue hijo único y no tenía a nadie con quien jugar hasta que conoció a Remus —Harry hizo una pausa y también miró hacia el mar—. Ya de joven, Remus trabajaba con animales de granja e iba al palacio a ver a una vaca enferma o a una gallina que no ponía huevos. Después de que hubiera terminado el trabajo, mi padre y él se quedaban juntos hasta el anochecer. Se hicieron inseparables. Todavía juegan una partida de cartas los domingos.

— ¿Que es Remus para ti?

—Para mí es como un tío —suspiró un poco lastimeramente—. Cuando mi madre murió, él nos ayudó a reponernos. Es un buen hombre. Es de la familia.

Hermione mordisqueó pensativamente su trozo de pollo. Aunque quería conocerlo y saberlo, no le preguntaría por su madre ni cómo había fallecido ni cuánto le había afectado. Esa información no era de su incumbencia. —

—Esto es tan distinto que Los Ángeles...

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuánto?

—Bueno, aparte de la evidente falta de polución, tráfico y afectación, parece como si todo el mundo conociera a todo el mundo y se preocupara por todo el mundo. Es como... una familia.

—Hablas como Catherine.

Hermione notó que se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. ¿Quién era Catherine? Ella evitaba los celos por todos los medios. Harry era un caballero y la había llevado a dar un paseo, lo cual no implicaba ningún interés sentimental. Además, si por alguna casualidad inconcebible lo hiciera, ella no podía sucumbir. Aun así, tenía que saber quién era aquella mujer.

— ¿Quién es Catherine?

—Mi hermana.

—Ah —suspiró de alivio para sus adentros y se ruborizó cuando vio que Harry sonreía.

—Entonces, tienes un hermano y una hermana...

—Sí.

— ¿Viven aquí?

—Mi hermano y su mujer viven en el palacio, pero ahora están en Japón.

— ¿De turismo?

—Visitando al emperador.

—Esa era mi segunda opción.

Harry se rio.

—Mi hermana está visitando hospitales y recaudando fondos para distintas obras de caridad.

—Vaya una real con seguidora, ¿eh?

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—No sabes tú.

Hermione se rio.

—Me encantaría conocerla.

—Tiene que ir a California a principios de verano—tomó una servilleta—. Quizá entonces...

—Quizá.

La mera idea de abandonar Hogwarts hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies y perdiera el apetito. Estaba volviéndose loca. Aquel lugar y su arrebatador príncipe la habían hechizado.

— ¿Piensas en vector?

Hermione lo miró solemnemente.

—Se llama viktor.

—Es verdad.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en tu país. Tanta belleza es casi estremecedora. ¿Lo sabías?

El desvió la mirada a su boca.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ella notó una punzada de excitación. No era una libertina ni buscaba el placer inmediato, pero cuando estaba con Harry solo pensaba en cosas inadecuadas. Quizá no lo fueran para un hombre y una mujer normales, pero para una mujer casi comprometida y un príncipe...

—Seguramente tendríamos que ir recogiendo. Harry no movió un músculo.

—Hermione, ¿has besado a ese tal Derek?

Hermione notó que le aceleraba el pulso, pero consiguió mantener la calma.

—Se llama viktor.

Harry buscó los ojos de Hermione con la mirada.

—No has contestado la pregunta.

—Porque no es asunto tuyo.

—Es verdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a sentirse fatal por ocultar la verdad.

—Realmente tendríamos que irnos a...

No terminó la frase porque se encontró de espaldas sobre la manta de lana, con la sangre bulléndole a toda velocidad y el cuerpo cubierto por la calidez de un príncipe irresistible.

Dubitativa y rebosante de un anhelo que no podía dominar, miró a Harry con la mente nublada. Harry tenía la boca casi rozando la de ella y le tomaba la cara con sus manos grandes y ardientes. Hermione se estremeció y se olvidó de quién era y a quién pertenecía. Los ojos de Harry resplandecían de pasión y ella lo sintió contra su cadera, duro y abrasador.

Ella dejó escapar un aliento entrecortado mientras esperaba, deseaba, necesitaba que le cubriera la boca con la suya. Por fin, cuando cerró los ojos, notó lo que había anhelado sentir: sus labios, ardientes y voraces, que se posaban en los de ella. El jugueteó y torturó sus labios con leves roces de la lengua hasta que ella acabó abriendo la boca.

Ella se derritió cuando él asaltó su boca con unos embates lentos y sedosos. El vientre le entró en erupción, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le pasó los dedos por el tupido pelo.

—Harry, por favor —jadeó ella presa de las sensaciones mientras estrechaba las caderas contra su erección.

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido y levantó el cuerpo para separarse de ella. Entre neblina de deseo, Hermione lo vio encima de ella con las manos apoyadas en el suelo a ambos lados de su cuerpo y con la mandíbula en tensión y los ojos echando chispas de deseo.

—He querido hacerlo desde el primer momento en que te vi, Hermione.

A ella le tembló todo el cuerpo y la voz hizo lo mismo.

—Si te soy sincera, yo también.

Ella se debatía entre la razón y anhelo. En ese momento, él era lo que más deseaba, pero no era par ella ni en el mejor de sus sueños.

El tenía que gobernar un país y la única corona que ella había tenido en la cabeza fue una de papel en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando era una niña. Eran dos mundos muy distintos. Su sitio estaba en Los Ángeles, en la clínica con Viktor.

Hermione lo miró.

—No puedo estar más tiempo contigo, Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué. —resopló—. Durante las dos semanas que quedan hasta que me vaya, tengo que mantenerme apartada de ti.

—Dos semanas —repitió él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lenta y seductora—. Tú y yo haremos que no sean dos días.

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa casi tan sonoro como el teléfono móvil que empezó a sonar en la chaqueta de Harry.

—Dígame... —dijo Harry con cierta brusquedad. Luego miró a Hermione y cambió el tono—. Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba.

—Tenemos que irnos. Glinda se ha puesto de parto.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo… no me odien si…**

**debo agradecer por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. en verdad gracias.**

**Relenna Potter.**


	4. estas comprometido?

**El príncipe azul no existe, solo el de ojos verdes.**

**Aclaración… la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen… gracias a los verdaderos autores… solo los utilizo para una aventura mas harmony.**

**Cuarto capítulo.- ¿Estás... comprometido?**

El reloj que había en la pared de las cuadras dio las doce campanadas, era medianoche. Harry, con cataplasmas debajo de un brazo y mantas debajo del otro, cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el despacho o lo que Hermione llamaba el paritorio.

Lo que Hagrid había dado por sentado que era el parto no había sido más que una falsa alarma, pero el mozo de cuadras había hecho bien en interrumpir la comida en el campo, aunque hubiera cortado de raíz un encuentro tan breve y delicioso... Sin embargo, aquel beso húmedo y apasionado seguramente no sería el último si Harry se salía con la suya, algo que solía hacer.

Harry se quedó en la entrada del despacho sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa veterinaria que es taba con las piernas cruzadas junto al enorme cajón para el parto. La forma en que lo había besado, tumbada sobre la manta y con los pechos pegados contra él, había sido casi carnal.

Harry se acordó del repentino rechazo de Hermione y sonrió. Ella podía disimular el anhelo que la abrasaba por dentro, pero solo hasta que desaparecían los temores a que fuera socialmente inadecuado.

Se le llenó la cabeza de imágenes de Hermione y notó un cosquilleo en las entrañas. Un hombre podía perderse en aquellos labios carnosos y aquellos ojos castaños con reflejos dorados.

Oyó un ronquido que llegaba desde un rincón del despacho. El padre de Harry dormía en una butaca con la cabeza caída hacia atrás. Al verlo, Harry se olvidó de todo y volvió a su papel de ayudante de veterinario. Hacía unas horas, Hermione le había dicho que no hacía falta que se quedara, que ella podía ocuparse de todo, pero él se había empeñado en quedarse. Quería verla trabajar. Quería verla y punto.

Se acercó á ella.

— ¿Qué tal está? —susurró.

—Se pone tensa a ratos y le ha bajado la temperatura, así que me parece que se acerca el momento.

Glinda parecía inquieta y perpleja, aunque, por extraño que pudiera parecer, agradecida de tener a Hermione al lado. Ella, con la rubia melena apartada del rostro y la camisa remangada, acariciaba el vientre del animal y le decía con tono tranquilizador que pronto tendría unos hijos preciosos y que sería una madre maravillosa.

— ¿Esperas que haya alguna complicación? —le preguntó Harry mientras se agachaba junto a ella.

Hermione apartó la mano del vientre de Glinda.

—En mi trabajo tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa, Alteza. Esta raza de perros puede tener partos muy largos y complicados.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba las cataplasmas y las mantas en una pequeña mesa.

— ¿Has traído al mundo muchas camadas?

—Solo si hay algún problema y la madre no puede hacerlo por sí misma —levantó las manos y sacudió los dedos—. No te preocupes. Si eso ocurre, el rey ha contratado unas manos muy competentes.

—Ya lo sé —impulsivamente, Harry entrelazó sus dedos grandes y fuertes con los pequeños y delicados de ella—. Competentes y hermosas.

Hermione levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos de Harry y si bien la expresión era de distanciamiento profesional, los ojos le ardían como brasas.

Hermione, con una rapidez felina, separó la mano y volvió a mirar a Glinda. La perra aprovechó ese momento para levantarse, salir del cajón y dar una vuelta. Al cabo de un momento, volvió y se tumbó otra vez. Los jadeos aumentaron y parecía más nerviosa. El rey soltó un ronquido y se despertó.

— ¿Qué tal está, doctora?

—Está tensa otra vez, Alteza.

Harry la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

—Lo es si se mantiene así.

Durante diez minutos, todos miraron al wolfhound que seguía jadeando profundamente mientras se levantaba, se tumbaba otra vez y daba vueltas.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo se contrajo como si fuera una pequeña ola marina.

—Allá vamos —la voz de Hermione rebosaba tranquilidad—. Dejémosla tranquila y no la interrumpamos. Veamos si puede hacerlo sola.

Harry se sentó en el suelo delante de la butaca de su padre. Había visto nacer a potrillos y terneros y nunca había dejado d maravillarse. Por un momento se preguntó si algún día él también participaría en el nacimiento de una vida, de una vida que hubiera contribuido a gestar.

Sin embargo, La pregunta se diluyó en el milagro del nacimiento. Glinda empujó, se cambió de posición y volvió a empujar. Hasta que el primer cachorrillo apareció por fin.

—La posición es perfecta —les comunicó antes de volverse hacia Glinda—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, querida.

El instinto guió a Glinda hasta que el oscuro cachorrillo estuvo fuera. Inmediatamente, Hermione rompió la bolsa, se cercioró de que el animalito respiraba y lo dejó delante de Glinda. La nueva madre limpió a su hijo con vigorosos lametones.

Hermione miró al rey por encima del hombro.

—Es una hembra, Alteza.

—Es... preciosa.

Harry habría jurado que notó las lágrimas en la voz de su padre, pero no se dio la vuelta porque ninguno de ellos quería que se le notaran esas emociones cargadas de ternura.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Glinda tuvo más contracciones. La habitación estaba en un silencio respetuoso para con la perra. Nació el segundo cachorrillo y media hora más tarde llegó el tercero al que siguieron un cuarto y un quinto. Fueron tres machos y dos hembras, todos ellos grises como la madre y plenos de salud.

El rey no dijo nada y Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Glinda que se ocupaba de todos ellos con el mismo cariño que con el primero.

—Uno más, querida —le animaba Hermione a la agotada perra.

Al cabo de media hora, le volvieron las contracciones, pero esa vez Glinda pareció darse por vencida después de un par de empujones. El cachorrillo asomó la cabeza, pero no pasó de allí.

Glinda miró a Hermione con miedo y perplejidad.

El aire se cargó de una energía tensa.

Sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, la doctora estaba preparada. Apoyó las manos en el vientre de Glinda y presionó.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Harry.

—Está agotada. Intento ayudar un poco a la naturaleza.

Con mucho cuidado frotaba el vientre de Glinda como si amasara pan mientras le hablaba con delicadeza.

Harry observaba lleno de admiración y alivio mientras la perra parecía comprender lo que le decía y expulsó el cachorrillo. Hubo un suspiro de alivio general y todo el mundo volvió a respirar mientras Hermione rompía la bolsa y limpiaba el perrito.

Sin embargo, el alivio fue prematuro.

Había algo que no iba bien. El perrito estaba rosa, pero no reaccionaba. Harry oyó a Hermione que maldecía en voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rey con nerviosismo.

Hermione agarró una toalla caliente.

—No respira.

Tomó al cachorrillo y con un tono tranquilo y delicado explicó a Glinda lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero limpió las fosas nasales del perrito con una jeringuilla y luego le frotó el vientre en todas direcciones.

Harry la miraba con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había visto a nadie tan concentrado y absorto. Lo apremiaba a respirar con voz serena y movimientos firmes.

Estaba asombrado.

Pasaron unos segundos interminables. Harry no miró a su padre porque sabía que se encontraría con el mismo temor que le dominaba a él.

De repente, el perrito abrió la boca y soltó un chillido mientras tomaba aire. Harry y su padre volvieron a suspirar mientras Hermione seguía frotando al cachorrillo. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejó al perrito junto al pecho de Glinda y lo guió hacia un pezón.

Lentamente, Hermione se volvió para mirar a Harry y a su padre.

—Cuatro machos y dos hembras, Alteza.

—Se merece una medalla, doctora —el rey tomó aire—. Gracias. Temía que no... —no terminó la frase.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es un chico muy fuerte.

Harry, con el pecho todavía en tensión, la miró a los ojos resplandecientes.

Era muy hermosa, inteligente y valiente.

—Has salvado su vida, Hermione.

Dos ligeras manchas rosadas aparecieron en las mejillas de Hermione.

—Me he limitado a hacer mi trabajo.

—Has hecho más que eso —Harry se sorprendió de la vehemencia de sus palabras.

—Tiene toda la razón —dijo su padre mientras se levantaba y se estiraba—. Si hay algún problema, dígamelo, doctora —sonrió a Glinda y los cachorros e inclinó la cabeza a Hermione y Harry—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Alteza.

—Buenas noches, padre.

El rey se marchó y Harry se inclinó para apartar unos mechones de pelo del rostro de Hermione.

—No exagerabas cuando hablabas de tu relación con los animales.

Hermione, sorprendida por el contacto, se reclinó y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

—No, no exageraba.

Se giró para mirar a Glinda y a sus hijos.

Harry no se dejó impresionar por la actitud reticente de Hermione. El sabía que la pasión bullía debajo de la apariencia fría. Ella lo fascinaba y la atraía cada vez más y estaba decidido a derribar el muro que ella había construido a su alrededor y a conseguir que ella incumpliera la absurda promesa de mantenerse alejada de él.

Sin embargo, se sentó junto a ella en silencio, respetuosamente, y observó los ritos familiares de los recién llagados al clan de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, más tarde, Hermione preparó un cuenco con agua y otro con queso fresco, aunque Glinda los miró sin ningún interés. Seguía tumbada en el cajón y tranquila como un estanque en un día sin viento. Hermione, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de mantenerse activa. Seguía concentrada y alerta por si surgía algún problema, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, casi todo el mundo dormía, incluidos los recién nacidos. Glinda bostezó, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrir los parcialmente, como si quisiera resistirse a que darse dormida. Al final, ella también cedió.

— ¿No tal está al afortunado cachorrillo?

Hermione se asustó. El príncipe se acercó a ella con una bolsa de papel marrón bastante grande y los ojos teñidos de preocupación.

—Parece que está bien. Hermione bien.

Harry miró a la madre y sus hijos. Poco después del parto, Hagrid había colocado una tela acolchada alrededor de los animales.

—Parecen molidos.

Hermione sonrió y captó su aspecto informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos, desteñidos en los sitios indicados, y una amplia camiseta negra. El día anterior, en la playa, ella le había dicho que no podía estar con él. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era un disparate, una complicación y algo imposible.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que él hacía que se olvidara de Viktor, del pasado, y de la realidad. Eso la asustaba.

— ¿No deberías estar acostado? —le preguntó ella.

Arqueó las dos cejas y los ojos de terciopelo azul reflejaron el diablo que llevaba dentro. Ella notó que las mejillas le ardían. La pregunta era normal dada la hora que era, pero resultaba sugerente dada la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

—No estoy preparado para acostarme —sonrió—. Al menos, no por el momento.

Hermione tragó saliva y sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Harry le ofreció la bolsa de papel marrón.

—Te he traído algo de cena.

—No tengo apetito.

No tenía apetito de comida, se dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco para sus adentros.

—Tienes que comer.

—Es demasiado tarde y...

Harry extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No es una sugerencia, doctora.

— ¿Como dices?

Ella miró por encima de su nariz aguileña.

—Es una orden.

— ¿Lo es?

—Puedes estar segura.

—Como sabes perfectamente, soy estadounidense y no tienes autoridad sobre mí.

Nunca se había sentido tan mentirosa. La visión de Harry completamente desnudo se adueñó de su mente. Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ejercía una autoridad casi absoluta sobre ella y tendría que acabar con esa situación si quería salir de Hogwarts con algo de dignidad.

—Quizá no tenga autoridad en Estados Unidos, pero mientras estés en Hogwarts soy tu...

— ¿Amo y señor?

Se le escapó y quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y la blancura de sus dientes resplandeció en la penumbra del despacho.

—Yo iba a decir tu jefe, pero me gusta más tu propuesta.

—Alteza, yo...

La tomó de la mano y la levantó acercándola contra él.

—Ven a comer algo.

Permanecieron así un instante; cara a cara y cuerpo contra cuerpo. Hermione quería separarse, esconderse detrás de un bocadillo, lo que fuera con tal de dejar de pensar en músculos en tensión y eróticos aromas a vainilla y virilidad, pero no tuvo que apartarse, el príncipe lo hizo por ella.

Quizá se hubiera tomado en serio el deseo de mantener las distancias. Se le hundió un poco el corazón.

La llevó a un establo limpio cerca del despacho. Lo suficientemente cerca como para oír a Glinda si la necesitaba y lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestarla. Harry sacó un bocadillo de carne asada, unas uvas y una botella de agua.

Hermione se dejó caer en el heno recién cortado y agarró medio bocadillo.

—Estamos comiendo juntos demasiadas veces, Alteza.

El se encogió de hombros y agarró la otra mitad del bocadillo.

—Me gusta tu compañía.

¿Su compañía? ¿Como si fueran amigos? ¿Tenía razón respecto al beso? Ella creía que bastaba con un beso para saber si alguien te atraía. Naturalmente, si ella no lo atraía, eso era una buena noticia...

Empezó a debatir consigo misma mientras masticaba la deliciosa carne asada y el pan recién horneado. Ella quería atraerlo, aunque no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo al respecto. El representaba todo lo que a ella le aterraba desear: era arrebatador, inteligente y divertido; además de completamente inalcanzable.

Se decidió por mantener una conversación poco comprometedora.

—Realmente, ¿cómo resulta ser un príncipe?

—Fantástico, penoso, aleccionador y decepcionante.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tiene sus altibajos, ¿eh?

—Sinceramente, Hermione, me siento privilegiado por lo que tengo, pero cuando te llama el deber, las cosas pueden resultar un poco... complicadas.

Hermione tomó un puñado de uvas.

— ¿Te refieres a la complicación de las fiestas y las botaduras de barcos o a tener que casarte con la caballuna princesa de Dinamarca?

Harry tardó un momento en responder.

—En realidad, a lo último.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás... comprometido?

¿Por qué le había costado decirlo o admitirlo? Ella también estaba prácticamente comprometida. Lo que pasaba era que él la había besado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho si estaba...?

Dejó de darle vueltas porque si no tendría que analizar profundamente su participación en el beso.

—No estoy comprometido ni nada parecido —el heno crujió bajo su peso cuando se movió para alcanzar unas uvas—. Le he dicho a mi padre que me casaré con la mujer que yo elija, si me caso alguna vez.

— ¿No crees en el matrimonio?

—Creo en la libertad, Hermione. Todavía tengo que encontrar la fórmula de tener las dos cosas.

Las palabras entristecieron a Hermione, aunque en tendía su aversión.

—Cuando tenía nueve años me encontré con un pájaro en el patio trasero. Era... —se rio— era realmente feo. Era marrón y desaliñado y le faltaban dos garras. Yo estaba dando de comer a los conejos cuando apareció y se posó junto a mi mano. Era un verdadero caradura. No le pasaba nada, quizá estuviera hambriento o cansado. Lo llamé Oscar y me quedé prendada de él. Se quedó tres meses hasta que un día desapareció.

Hermione miró al príncipe y sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es la moraleja?

—Que la libertad es incompatible con estar preso.

Hermione lanzó una uva al aire para atraparla con la boca, pero falló y le cayó sobre el tobillo.

Harry la agarró. Hermione se quedó sin aliento mientras le veía darle vueltas entre los dedos y luego acercársela a la boca de ella. Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios sin apartar los ojos de los de Harry.

—Abra la boca, doctora.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaban sin dudarlo. El siguió a la uva con la mirada mientras se la pasaba por el labio superior y luego la introducía en la boca. Hermione la mordió y sintió el dulce frescor en el paladar. No puedo evitar un profundo suspiro.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se tragó la uva. Harry—y ella permanecieron un rato en silencio. Quizá fuera debido a la comida o, más probablemente, a lo tarde que era, pero empezó a sentirse dominada por un cansancio infinito. No pudo contener un bostezo.

— ¿Estas cansada? —le preguntó Harry.

—Mucho.

Harry recogió los restos de la comida y tiró la bolsa en un cubo.

—Te acompañaré al castillo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche.

—Aquí, ¿dónde?

—Supongo que sobre este delicioso montón de heno. Siempre que querido dormir sobre un colchón de heno.

Harry se rio.

—No lo idealices. Yo lo he hecho bastantes veces y es muy incó...

— ¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí, de niño.

— ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Era lo más parecido a escaparme de casa. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

—La libertad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—La libertad.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la mirada de él.

—Será mejor que duerma un rato. Los cachorrillos se despertarán pronto.

Harry, sin decir una palabra, salió del establo y volvió al cabo de unos segundos con una manta.

—No hacía falta —le dijo Hermione—. Hace una buena noche y no creo que la necesite.

—La necesitarás —Harry, como si tal cosa, se tumbó en el heno, se puso las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos—. Buenas noches, Hermione.

A Hermione se le aceleró el pulso.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace, Alteza?

—No vas a quedarte sola aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay monstruos sobrenaturales que se comen a las veterinarias incautas?

Harry abrió los ojos con una mirada sombría.

—Lobos.

Notó una punzada de excitación en el estómago. ¿Cómo demonios iba a dormir al lado de aquel hombre sintiendo lo que sentía? Los pechos se le endurecían como reacción a sus palabras y el vientre le abrasaba por su repentina reaparición.

—Mire, Alteza, es imposible, sencillamente voy a...

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase estaba entre los brazos de él y apretada contra un pecho que parecía de acero.

—Sencillamente apoye la cabeza en mi pecho y no se mueva, doctora. Los dos estamos muy cansados. Intentemos dormir un poco.

¿Dormir un poco? ¿Lo decía en serio?

— ¿Ordena algo más, Alteza?

—Shh... Hay personas y animales que intentan dormir.

Hermione suspiró de impotencia y puso los ojos en blanco. Era inútil discutir con ese hombre.

Hermione se dio por vencida y apoyó la cabeza contra el maravilloso pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa con la caballuna princesa de Dinamarca?

— ¿Y con Donald?

—Viktor.., Harry se rio.

—Ahora duerme, mañana lo decidiremos.

Era una oferta muy apetecible, pero por desgracia llevaba aparejada a un príncipe arrebatador.

Se le cerraron los ojos y se rindió al agotamiento entre los aromas a heno y vainilla.

Otro capítulo más… Gracias por leer.

**Relenna POTTER**


	5. vas a casarte conmigo?

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de ojos Verdes.**

**Que comience a correr la imaginación.**

**Quinto capítulo.- ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?**

Las mañanas de Hogwarts parecían un cuadro de Monet.

Harry miró por la ventana del establo que había enfrente de él. Era una mañana fresca, difusa y rebosante de color, pero el artista no había conocido aquella mañana en Hogwarts. Seguramente, si Monet se hubiera despertado con aquella belleza entre los brazos, su obra habría tenido elementos mucho más sensuales.

Nada de estanques y nenúfares.

A no ser, claro, que los nenúfares Ocultaran los valles y las Colinas de alguna doctora Hermione Granger.

La imagen de Hermione desnuda con unas hojas mojadas sobre los pechos se adueñó de los pensamientos de Harry y despertó un anhelo de proporciones peligrosas.

Hermione se agitó como si hubiera sentido una señal del cuerpo de Harry. Su mano, que había descansado en el borde de la camiseta, se introdujo por debajo de la tela de algodón y ascendió por el pecho. Harry tomó aliento y notó que se le endurecía la parte inferior del cuerpo. Los dedos de Hermione se detuvieron en el pezón y ella cambió de postura para pasar la pierna sobre su cadera.

Quería tomarla allí mismo y en aquel preciso instante. Quería quitarle los pantalones vaqueros, ponerla de espaldas, abrirle la camisa, llenarse la boca con sus pechos y zambullirse dentro de ella. Quizá lo hiciera si ella se despertaba con la mirada igual de ardiente que él tenía cada músculo y cada vena.

Hermione suspiró levemente, se estiró y le acarició el pezón con la palma de la mano. Harry dejó escapar un gemido e, instintivamente, la atrajo contra sí.

—Mmm... Harry.

Ella se acurrucó contra su cuello, tenía los labios escasos centímetros de su piel y la rodilla le rozaba su abultada erección.

Por el motivo que fuera, había dicho su nombre. Era todo lo que un hombre podía necesitar.

Harry la agarró delicadamente de la barbilla y la besó levemente en los labios. Hermione, con un suspiro adormilado, se fundió en el beso y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Harry inclinó la cabeza para cambiar de ángulo y profundizar el beso. Ella le correspondía, le seguía y los suspiros se tornaban en gemidos anhelantes.

Harry entendía perfectamente lo que era el anhelo. Le tomó un pecho en la mano y le acarició lentamente la piel a través de la blusa y el sujetador. Sin embargo, ella ni gimió ni ronroneó. Se quedó helada. Abrió los ojos como impulsados por un resorte y, para desgracia de Harry, no mostraban pasión sino perplejidad que se tomó rápidamente en inquietud.

Harry sonrió.

—Buenos días.

Ella se sentó con los ojos como platos.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien.

—He oído decir que responder con una sola palabra indica falta de sueño. Quizá debieras tumbarte.

—No. Estoy a pleno rendimiento.

—Yo también.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia donde la fina manta cubría la evidencia de su necesidad de ella. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se lo encontró mirándola. Las mejillas le abrasaban, pero debajo del bochorno, Harry podía percibir su interés y la pasión. Una pasión que él estaba dispuesto a sofocar completamente. No estaba acostumbrado a tener paciencia. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran. Las mujeres lo codiciaban e iban deseosas a su cama.

Sin embargo, Hermione no era una mujer cualquiera y la lucha por la libertad que tenía planteada con su padre no había cesado. De modo que con Hermione sería paciente.

Hermione intentó arreglarse la ropa arrugada.

—Tengo que ir a ver a los cachorros.

Harry la tomó de la mano.

—Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que anoche estuviste fantástica —vio que ella ponía un gesto de espanto y se rio—. Me refiero al nacimiento de los perritos.

—Ya lo sé.

—No estabas segura —le besó la palma de la mano—. Confía en mí, Hermione, si anoche hubiera pasado alga entre nosotros, lo recordarías.

Ella retiró bruscamente la mano y se levantó.

—Está muy pagado de sí mismo, Alteza.

Harry sonrió y se tumbó sobre el heno con las manos en la nuca.

—Era sincero sobre lo de tus dotes. Espero que Dagwood sepa lo afortunado que es... por tenerte en la clínica con él.

—Lo sabe —se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y por última vez, se llama Viktor.

Sonrió más todavía. Estaba muy hermosa cuando se enfurecía. Demasiado hermosa, demasiado seductora. Si no se marchaba pronto, iba a perder la paciencia y hacer lo que fuera para tenerla desnuda debajo de él.

—Quizá sea mejor que vayas a ver a Glinda y a sus cachorrillos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me echa, Alteza? Harry se rio.

—En absoluto —se apartó la manta para mostrar cuánto deseaba que se quedara—. ¿Quieres volver a la cama?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par ante el reto.

—No... Yo... no quería decir eso. Yo...

—Seguramente sea lo mejor. Además, tengo que irme. Mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora y yo no había pensado en un revolcón deprisa y corriendo, Hermione.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y no le preguntó qué había pensado.

— ¿Adónde te vas?

—A París.

—Ah... ¿Por trabajo o por placer?

—Por las dos cosas —sonrió—. ¿Me echarás de menos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Otra vez esa presunción, Alteza —se volvió y salió de establo mientras le deseaba un buen viaje.

Harry la vio alejarse con un provocador contoneo de caderas. París le parecía muy aburrido en comparación con lo que quería hacer en Hogwarts, pero el deber lo llamaba. Se levantó. Estaría de vuelta para el fin de semana. Estaría de vuelta, dispuesto y deseoso de seguir con la apasionante seducción de la doctora Hermione Granger.

¿Por trabajo o por placer, Alteza?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras llevaba el cuenco de comida vacío de Glinda al fregadero. Que estúpida. ¿Por qué había tenido ese arrebato de celos? ¿Por qué demonios tenía celos? Dentro de una semana y media estaría otra vez en Los Ángeles, estaría otra vez en el mundo real con hombres de verdad... no con príncipes arrebatadores que vivían en faros, que enloquecían a todas las mujeres que conocían y que hacían que los corazones escépticos creyeran que los cuentos de hadas podían existir.

Miró a Glinda que estaba encantada con sus bebés. Se sintió dominada por una sensación de sosiego. Había hecho exactamente lo que había ido a hacer. El parto había salido bien y Glinda estaba comiéndose una buena ración de huevos revueltos y queso fresco. Todos los cachorrillos estaban bien y mamando. El último también. Ella lo había llamado Lucky para recordarle lo afortunado que había sido.

Se había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero para el quirófano y podía volver sin lamentaciones.

Notaba un hormigueo en la mano derecha, era la mano que había acariciado el pecho de Harry. La calidez y la fuerza que había percibido casi la derriten. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por él. Por otro lado, si la dureza granítica que había notado contra la cadera era indicativa de algo, ella también podía estar segura de la atracción que él sentía por ella.

Sin embargo, no podía ni plantearse la posibilidad de empezar algo con él, independientemente de la atracción.

Estaba Viktor, estaba la opinión que le merecían los engatusadores y estaba el hecho de que era un miembro de la realeza. Tenía que combatir aquella atracción con todas sus fuerzas.

Gracias a Dios se había ido a París. Sería mucho más fácil resistirlo. Quizá estuviera fuera hasta que ella se marchara.

Esa noche llamaría a Viktor y tendrían una conversación larga y agradable. Durante los días siguientes se concentraría en el trabajo y se olvidaría de su Alteza.

Por lo menos, lo intentaría.

—Tienen cinco días y crecen como la mala hierba.

Hermione sonrió a Remus Lupin que había ido al castillo para una cena de etiqueta con el rey, pero antes había pasado por las cuadras para ver a los cachorrillos. El viejo cascarrabias le recordaba mucho a su abuelo. Era muy adusto por fuera, pero por dentro era un verdadero oso de peluche. El recuerdo de su abuelo le recordó también a su padre, quien le hizo mucho daño.

Hermione se sentó junto a Remus y señaló el cajón con la barbilla.

—Van a dar trabajo a Glinda.

—Es el precio de ser madre, señorita.

—Una madre con sixtillizos.

—He oído de wolfhounds que han parido camadas de quince hijos o más.

—Es verdad. Supongo que seis hijos para ella serán como un solo hijo para una madre humana—se quedó un momento en silencio—. ¿Crees que está demasiado delgada?

—No, no. Está bien —se volvió hacia Hermione sin son reír, pero con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero algo me dice que ya lo sabías.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Quería corroborarlo.

—Entonces, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, ¿es un delito? —ensanchó la sonrisa.

Remus se rascó la barba y levantó una pequeña nube de polvo.

—No estoy seguro del todo. Tendría que comprobar si hay alguna ley que castigue el tomar el pelo a un anciano.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que mi abuelo y tú no sois hermanos que se han perdido la pista?

La risa le sentaba muy bien. Los últimos días no habían sido tan sencillos como había esperado. Solo había hablado dos veces con Viktor y cada una de las veces él había tenido que salir corriendo a los cinco minutos. Además, había un verdadero problema: Harry. Quizá, si hubiera tenido más trabajo, habría tenido más ocupada la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la habían contratado para cuidar a Glinda y sus cachorros y eso le dejaba mucho tiempo para soñar despierta. Harry no solo le invadía los pensamientos durante el día, sino que también se le presentaba por la noche. Eran sueños delicados y febriles que hacían que se despertara aterrada y deseosa de regresar a casa y a su cama.

— ¿Vas a venir a la cena esta noche?

Hermione miró la vestimenta que llevaba el hombre. Parecía más apropiada para un festival de criadores de ovejas que para una cena en palacio, pero él era un rebelde, un individualista, y eso le gustaba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. Supongo que es algo inconveniente. Yo solo soy Hermione Granger del sur de California. No encajo en toda la parafernalia real.

—Sandeces.

Hermione levantó un dedo.

—Además, no conozco a nadie.

—Me conoces a mí —bajó la frente y la miró con aire sombrío—. También conoces a Su Alteza.

—La verdad es que no conozco al rey, Remus.

—No me refiero a esa Alteza, querida.

El pulso le retumbó en los oídos como un tambor militar.

—Pero... el príncipe está en París.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no. Llamó esta mañana a su padre. Llegará a Hogwarts con la niebla.

¿Podría oír el anciano el palpitar de su corazón?

Remus la miró detenidamente.

— ¿Cambia eso tu opinión sobre la cena?

—No estoy segura...

Parecía tan indecisa, tan tímida. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

—Le diré a un sirviente que venga a recogerte a las siete y media. El rey querrá brindar por que hayas salvado el cachorrillo —guiñó un ojo y salió de las cuadras—. Va resultar una velada muy divertida—añadió entre dientes.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la butaca y evaluó la situación. El corazón se le salía del pecho y la cabeza le reclamaba cautela. Todavía le quedaban seis días allí. Si casi no podía ocupar el tiempo durante los días, ¿qué iba a hacer durante las noches?

¿Leer? ¿Darse baños de agua caliente y quedarse en la cama? ¿Volver a llamar a Viktor?

Miró a Glinda y habría jurado que la perra había puesto los ojos en blanco.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Tú lo has dicho, estoy jugando con fuego y deseando quemarme.

Las risas y las animadas conversaciones llenaban el espacioso comedor y hacían que Harry añorara la invisibilidad que le proporcionaría la niebla del exterior. Había vuelto hacía media hora y su padre ya había empezado a hacer desfilar a las posibles novias.

Harry dio un trago de vivificante whisky y se apartó de una parlanchina duquesa y de su radiante madre. El fuego de la chimenea de mármol era mucho más apetecible. Tenía que haber sospechado algo cuando su padre le comunicó esa cena con «unos amigos».

Harry había esperado a Sirius y al padre Horace, pero no a la mitad de la maldita corte.

Además, ¿dónde estaba Hermione?

La necesitaba a su lado para mantener a su padre a raya y demostrarle a dónde podían llevarle sus métodos avasalladores.

Harry yació el vaso. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ver a Hermione no tenía nada que ver con su padre. La preciosa veterinaria lo había obsesionado incluso en París. Nada había conseguido distraerlo, ni las fiestas elegantes, ni las mujeres igualmente elegantes, ni el ajetreo de trabajo. Había terminado por darse cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por Hermione era distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera conocido y que si no la tenía pronto, acabaría consumiéndose.

Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

El mayordomo anunció que podían sentarse a la mesa. De dos en dos, los comensales fueron sentándose alrededor de la enorme mesa antigua. Algunas mujeres lo miraron preguntándose si se sentaría junto a ellas. Harry se rio para sus adentros. No sabían que él ya se había cuidado mucho de elegir su compañera de mesa. Miró el reloj. Eso en el caso de que hiciera acto de presencia.

Apenas había terminado de pensar en ello cuando el ruido en la habitación bajó de volumen y las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta del comedor.

Los cinco días pasados le parecieron cinco meses cuando vio a Hermione Granger.

Era como una aparición desde la cabeza hasta las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa pálido que asomaban por las sandalias. El vestido blanco de seda con tirantes finísimos y un escote bajo se ceñía a su cuerpo como las manos de un amante. La falda le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y mostraba unas piernas largas y ligeramente bronceadas. Harry contuvo el deseo que lo abrumaba, pero verla moverse solo empeoró las cosas. Unas olas castañas como la miel le barrían los hombros y enmarcaban su rostro. Un rostro más hermoso todavía con un maquillaje inmaculado y unos ojos castaños con destellos dorados.

Era angelical y diabólica. Conseguía que sus dedos ansiaran tocarla, acariciarla...

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y fue hasta ella.

—Está impresionante, doctora. Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo decir que usted también está bastante impresionante, Alteza?

—Puedes, si dejas a un lado lo de Alteza por esta noche. ¿Qué te parece Harry? —se inclinó hacia ella—. O si no puedes contenerte, intentaré conformarme con Harry —le susurró.

Ella no pudo reprimir un leve suspiro y se apartó un poco.

—Siempre puedo contenerme.

Pasó junto a él y fue a buscar su sitio.

Harry la vio alejarse con los sentidos a flor de piel por la deliciosa fragancia que llevaba. Una fragancia especiada y floral. Una fragancia completamente embriagadora.

Mientras todo el mundo se situaba, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en él mientras fingía buscar su sitio. Normalmente, él se habría sentado enfrente de su padre, pero esa noche el rey había ordenado que colocaran a su hijo entre dos mujeres solieras.

Un lacayo separó la silla de Hermione y ella se sentó junto a Remus.

—Vaya, que casualidad —el mismo lacayo separó la silla que Hermione tenía al otro lado y Harry se sentó—. Nos han sentado juntos.

—Qué casualidad —replicó ella irónicamente. Se oyó una risa ronca de Remus.

—Sí, menuda casualidad.

El rey interrumpió sus comentarios al levantar su copa de vino.

—Buenas noches y gracias a todos por haber venido. Quiero agradecer especialmente a la doctora Granger su pericia para traer al mundo seis cachorros plenos de salud.

Hermione se ruborizó encantadoramente mientras todo el mundo bebía.

Sirvieron la cena al cabo de unos segundos y las conversaciones cobraron vida otra vez.

Harry se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué tal están los cachorros?

—Perfectamente.

—Habría pasado a verlos, pero acabo de llegar.

—Tendrás tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de ellos. Necesitarán mucho cariño y cuidados cuando yo me marche.

— ¿Cuando te marchas?

—La semana que viene.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Me temo que sí.

Su padre, a un par de metros, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry, ¿no deberías estar al otro lado de la mesa entre lady Brown y lady Patil?

Harry le enseñó la tarjeta que indicaba su sitio.

—Estoy donde me han colocado, padre.

El rey abrió la boca para replicar, pero Remus aprovechó la ocasión para comentar con su viejo amigo la partida de cartas que había perdido la se mana anterior.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Hermione mientras servían el primer plato. Aunque le habían puesto un plato de verduras frescas y fresas delante, ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tal en París? ¿Sigue en pie la Torre Eiffel?

Harry sonrió y tomo el tenedor de ensalada.

—París resultó... revelador.

—Parece interesante...

—Al fin y al cabo, se trata de París. Solo respirar su aire es estimulante.

—Una ciudad maravillosa con gente maravillosa. Harry sonrió. Le estaba interrogando disimuladamente sobre su actividad personal en París. Aun que no conseguía nada.

—Si quieres saber si he estado con mujeres en París, solo tienes que preguntármelo.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—Desde luego que no quiero...

—A mí no me importa hablar de ello.

—Estoy segura de que no te importa —levantó la barbilla con gesto de orgullo y tomo el tenedor de ensalada—. Me parece, Alteza, que no voy a hacerle caso y que hablaré con Remus.

—No lo creo —replicó Harry con tono divertido.

— ¿Por qué?

Harry miró por encima de la cabeza de Hermione y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—Remus está hablando con mi padre, no querrás interrumpir al rey, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó mirando a la ensalada.

—Maldita sea.

Harry se rio.

—No maldiga en la mesa, doctora —le susurró.

Cuando miró a Harry, tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos y los labios reprimían una sonrisa. Si le cubría aquellos labios con los suyos, ¿lo notaría alguien? Quizá pudieran meterse debajo de la mesa un momento y...

—Disculpe, doctora Granger, pero tiene una llamada telefónica —un mayordomo estaba de pie a sus espaldas—. La llama el doctor Viktor Krum.

Hermione sintió como si la fresa que acababa de tomar la cayera al estómago como una piedra. Miró a Harry. El tenía los ojos oscuros y ella se preguntó si estaba enfadado porque tenía que levantarse de la mesa o porque la llamada era de Viktor.

Se levantó.

—Discúlpeme.

El rey le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Hermione salió de la habitación con la sensación de tener los ojos de Harry clavados en la espalda. Viktor tenía el número de teléfono del palacio, pero hasta entonces no lo había usado.

El mayordomo la acompañó a una pequeña biblioteca y luego se retiró después de haber cerrado la puerta. Ella descolgó y se sentó en una butaca de cuero.

—Viktor... ¿Qué tal estás?

—Echándote de menos, Hermy.

Hermione suspiro de alivio y se sintió enojada al mismo tiempo. No le gustaba que la llamaran Hermy. Hacía que se sintiera como un perrito faldero.

—Me encanta oír tu voz —dijo ella—. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar cuando te he llamado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Esto ha sido una locura —se hizo una pausa—. Mira, Hermy, ya sé que te dije que esperaría a tu vuelta para saber si aceptabas mi propuesta, pero no puedo...

Hermione se mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, Viktor?

—Tengo que saberlo esta noche. ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte. Relenna Potter.**


	6. el juego de ajedrez

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de Ojos Verdes.**

**Como ya saben los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sexto capítulo.- El juego de Ajedrez.**

Hermione dejó al pequeño Lucky junto a su madre y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared del establo. Se sentía segura cerca de Glinda y los cachorros; se sentía con el dominio de sí misma. Era una gran veterinaria, una profesional. En aquella habitación, su vida tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, en el palacio, donde todos comentaban la política de Hogwarts mientras comían venado y sopa de calabaza, nada tenía sentido para ella.

No se había encontrado a gusto sentada a la mesa, aunque hubiera sido maravilloso, como si hubiera estado presenciando algo... mágico.

Además, estaba el príncipe con ojos de color esmeralda y una boca impresionante, una boca que podía volverla loca tanto con sus palabras como con sus besos, una boca que había hecho que sintiera dos cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: que era deseable y que era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, se había marchado. Le había dicho al mayordomo que tenía que ver a los cachorrillos y se había alejado de aquellas sensaciones fantásticas.

—Te has perdido el postre.

Hermione levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Era el diablo de los ojos verdes.

—No tengo hambre.

Se acercó hasta ella con cuatro pasos. Estaba absolutamente impresionante vestido de esmoquin.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Viktor?

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Lo has llamado Viktor?

—Bueno, no quiero parecer desalmado si está en el hospital o en una isla desierta medio muerto de hambre.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa incierta.

—Eres muy amable, Harry.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué ha pasado?

—No, la verdad es que no.

El se rio y se sentó en una silla delante de ella.

—Hable, doctora.

¿Para qué había ido allí? ¿Le interesaban sus problemas? Una cosa era que tuviera curiosidad por Viktor, pero abandonar la fiesta de su padre y a todas aquellas mujeres increíbles que no le perdían de vista... suspiró.

¿Quería ella compartir con él sus sentimientos más íntimos solo porque se lo había preguntado? ¿Quería compartirlo con aquel hombre que la estremecía hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas?

Desvió la mirada.

—No sé... Harry —balbució.

—Adelante.

—La verdad es que no es algo que yo quiera...

—Escucho muy bien —señaló el cajón de Glinda con la cabeza—. Pregúntaselo a ella.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Glinda. La perra miró alternativamente a Hermione y a Harry. Hermione se rio.

—Te ha contado lo que le dolía la espalda y cómo se le hinchaban los pies durante el embarazo, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente —sonrió con la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto en un hombre—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione tomó aliento. Quizá fuera mejor que lo supiera. Quizá entonces dejara de perseguirla y, a cambio, ella dejaría de desearlo insoportable mente.

—Viktor no solo es un... amigo y un...

—Buen hombre.

—Exactamente.

—Es tu novio.

—Sí y...

— ¿Y?

Ella lo miró con los ojos más burlones que pudo.

— ¿Vas a escuchar o no?

Harry levantó las dos manos.

—Perdona...

—De acuerdo. El caso es que antes de venir a Hogwarts, Viktor me pidió que me casara con él.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Sintió un nudo en el estómago que se apretaba con cada palabra que decía ella. No se había imaginado que fuera algo tan grave.

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una maldición. Primero porque no le gustaba la idea de que ella fuera a casarse con un aburrido veterinario de Los Ángeles y, segundo, porque le fastidiaba que no le gustara.

Harry la miró a los ojos y vio un velo de desasosiego. Un desasosiego que él compartía.

— ¿Aceptaste?

—Le dije que lo pensaría.

—Entonces, ¿ha llamado por eso? ¿Para qué le respondieras?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza después de soltar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Dice que no quiere seguir esperando. Además, te diré que no se lo merece.

A Harry le daba igual el pobre Viktor y su interminable espera.

— ¿Cómo han quedado las cosas?

—Sin contestar. Recibió una llamada de urgencia en el móvil y tuvo que salir corriendo a la clínica—bajó la mirada—. Le dije que lo llamaría mañana por la mañana —añadió con un tono más suave.

—Con una respuesta.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio sin querer afrontar las preguntas y respuestas. Harry, naturalmente, quería vencer a Viktor. No solo por quitarse a su padre de encima, sino por algo más.

La verdad era que Harry estaba muy interesado en Hermione Granger, la deseaba, la necesitaba, pero ¿qué era eso? Nada duradero. Una mujer como aquella se merecía algo duradero. No podía intentar que rechazara la oferta, la promesa de un futuro, de un hogar y unos hijos, de una vida normal.

Independientemente de cuánto la deseara.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos acuosos y delicados y le debilitó la decisión.

Cuando estaba cerca de ella, se desvanecía lo bueno y lo malo, lo acertado y lo equivocado.

La tomó de la mano y la levantó.

—Vamos.

— ¿Adónde?

—A mi casa.

—No —lo dijo con firmeza, pero no soltó la mano ni desvió la mirada—. Es el último sitio donde iría esta noche, Harry.

El le lanzó una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿No se fía de sí misma, doctora?

—Claro que me fío.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el inconveniente? —Miró a Glinda y sus hijos—. Todo el mundo está dormido.

— ¿No tienes que volver a la fiesta?

—No. Mi padre tiene todo resuelto —se percató de la mirada cautelosa de ella—. He pedido al mayordomo que nos llevara el postre al faro. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

—No debería abandonar... —Hermione tartamudeó con los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry sonrió y la sacó del despacho.

—Demasiado trabajo y poca diversión, doctora.

En el faro.

—Ajedrez.

La palabra brotó de la boca de Harry como si fuera de miel.

Hermione reflexionó mientras asimilaba el recibimiento que tenía ante sus ojos. Junto al acogedor fuego que crepitaba en el salón del faro había dos butacas de cuero con un aspecto muy cómodo y entre ellas la mesa de ajedrez más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Estaba hecha de marfil y algún tipo de madera dura. Tenía dos cajones, unas patas muy largas y talladas y el tablero estaba incrustado en la tapa.

—Es increíble —dijo ella mientras pasaba la mano por la delicada superficie.

—Era de mi tatarabuelo. La hizo un artesano local que incluso talló las piezas en palisandro —sacó una caja de caoba con herrajes de latón, la abrió y empezó a colocar las exquisitas piezas sobre el tablero—. Mi padre no es muy aficionado, pero yo soy un adicto. Llevo jugando desde secundaria —se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la dejó en el respaldo de la butaca—. He pensado que podía enseñarte y jugar una partida.

— ¿Enseñarme? —se mordió la lengua para contener una carcajada.

Maldito sexismo... Había decidido que ella no sabía jugar... La verdad era que su padre le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo y jugaba por Internet con gente de todo el mundo, a los que ganaba casi siempre.

Harry no tenía por qué saberlo, al menos por el momento.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó enfrente de él.

—Vamos a intentarlo. Sé algo, lo suficiente como para jugar una partida.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —tocó un alfil y parpadeó con aire ingenuo—. Esto es un peón, ¿verdad?

—No, eso es un... —Harry levantó la mirada y entre— cerró los ojos—. No estarás vacilándome...

Hermione se rio ligeramente.

—Un poco —tenía que recordar que no se le engañaba fácilmente—. ¿Dónde has aprendido eso de «vacilándome»?

—En Milwaukee —Harry abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un lápiz y una libreta—. Pasé una semana allí el año pasado. Ya sabes... cerveza, chistes obscenos... Me lo pasé muy bien. Es gente muy pintoresca.

—Estoy segura de que les encantaría saber que el príncipe de Hogwarts opina que son gente muy pintoresca —dijo entre risas—. Te gusta Estados Unidos, ¿eh?

—Sí. Pasaba bastante tiempo allí hasta hace... hasta hace unos años.

Hermione se percató de que había perdido el aire desenfadado y se preguntó qué habría pasado hacía unos años para que se quedara en Hogwarts, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar del pasado y ella quería recuperar el tono alegre de hacía unos momentos.

Hermione sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

—Estamos jugando —movió un peón blanco con una leve sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

—Solo un espacio. Interesante.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas, doctora.

Hermione pasó por alto al fuego abrasador que notaba en el vientre y movió el caballo.

—Pues ten cuidado porque yo también.

Prácticamente la atravesó con la mirada.

—Estoy deseando conocer todas y cada una.

Hermione, con la garganta seca, dudó sobre si mover el peón. El volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, pero con ganas de revancha.

—Deja de intentar desconcertarme.

— ¿Te parece que eso es lo que hago?

La sonrisa diabólica que daba paso a tantas ilusiones iba hacer que perdiera la cabeza, pero esa noche no. Esa noche ella tenía que demostrarle algo. La fuerza de su voluntad.

Con un destello de ardor, movió la reina.

—Muy osada, doctora.

—Digamos que confiada, Alteza.

Hermione igualaba y superaba cada movimiento de Harry hasta ponerlo a la defensiva. El era un jugador muy bueno, era decidido y exigente. Era el tipo de jugador que a ella le encantaba.

El fuego seguía su crepitar mientras ella mantenía la torre perfectamente situada y el rey de él en jaque. Hermione levantó una ceja con un aire extremadamente descarado, pero se había equivocado al infravalorarlo. Harry, sin abandonar la sonrisa arrebatadora, sacó a la luz todos sus recursos y en menos de diez segundos había hecho jaque mate.

—Otra partida —le exigió ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y los ojos brillantes de sangre fría.

— ¿Estás segura de que soportarás otra derrota?

Hermione notó que las mejillas le ardían.

— ¿Apostamos algo?

— ¿Qué?

—Tu trozo de tarta de Hogwarts.

—Puedes comértela, Hermione. Apostemos algo más comprometido.

Harry la miraba de arriba abajo y a Hermione le costaba respirar.

—Creo que ya tienes algo pensado.

¿Qué te parece apostar tiempo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tiempo?

Harry se apoyó la barbilla en la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

—Si ganó yo, te quedarás otras dos semanas en Hogwarts —sonrió—. Para cuidar de Glinda y los cachorros, naturalmente.

Hermione notó que se le endurecían los pechos.

— ¿Si gano yo?

—Te vuelves a casa según lo previsto. Vuelves a Los Ángeles, a la clínica y a...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

— Había entendido perfectamente. Volvía a Los Ángeles y a Viktor. Por desgracia, ninguna de las dos cosas le parecía muy atractiva. Lo que le parecía atractivo era el hombre que estaba sentado en frente de ella.

Estaba perdida desde que llegó a Hogwarts y puso a prueba su ingenio con aquel impresionante y medio desnudo mozo de cuadras.

Aunque, quizá también se hubiera encontrado.

Hermione tomó aire sentada en el borde de la butaca. Jugaría la partida lo mejor que supiera y dejaría el resultado en manos del destino.

—De acuerdo, Alteza, prepárese porque va a morder el polvo.

El le sonrió de una forma indudablemente perversa y ella notó que las mejillas volvían a arderle.

—Quiero decir que vas a perder.

El se rio con verdaderas ganas.

— ¿Siempre pones tanto entusiasmo en el juego?

Hermione resopló y movió el peón.

—Tramposa —dijo mientras atacaba entre risas.

— ¡Vamos! Ese es tu movimiento habitual —para demostrarlo, ella sacó el caballo—. Empatados.

—Sí, yo diría que estamos empatados.

Hermione nunca había jugado una partida tan feroz. Iban comiendo piezas sin apartar la mirada del tablero. Los movimientos no duraban más de treinta segundos. Era una verdadera batalla que solo podía tener un vencedor.

Con el pulso acelerado, Hermione levantó la mirada para clavar los ojos en los del hombre que deseaba más que su próximo aliento.

—Jaque mate.

Harry, sin bajar su mirada de acero, tumbó el rey con la punta del dedo. El sonido de la madera contra el tablero retumbó en toda la habitación.

—Ha ganado, doctora.

Hermione no dijo nada porque si era sincera, no es taba segura de haberlo hecho.

A Harry le pareció que su cama era de cemento y que la almohada era un ladrillo. Era extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta en los doce años que llevaba durmiendo allí. Quizá fuera consecuencia del viaje.

En París no se había acostado antes de las cuatro de la mañana y había caído en una cama desconocida con la mente agotada por el trabajo, pero estaba en Hogwarts, eran las once de la noche y tenía la mente ocupada por ella. Echaba de menos el heno. La echaba de menos a ella. Quería que se quedara con él esa noche, pero no iba a forzar la situación hasta que diera una respuesta a Dagwood.

—Harry... —oyó su nombre seguido de un leve golpecito en la puerta.

Saltó de la cama con la sábana alrededor de la cintura. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Hermione de aspecto tímido que soltó una suave exclamación y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Perdona —se podía notar el rubor en la penumbra—. Esto es absolutamente inadecuado.

Harry la tomó de la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y la hizo entrar.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—Sí —se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —la luz del vestíbulo le iluminaba el rostro y los ojos acuosos—. Ya sé que gané la apuesta, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No quiero irme, todavía...

Harry notó como si un puño le estrujara el corazón.

—Entonces, no lo hagas, Hermione

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio. Los ojos se le oscurecieron y alargó la mano para tocarle el pecho. Harry, al notar el contacto de sus dedos, contuvo la respiración y notó que la parte inferior de su cuerpo se le endurecía. Notó que Hermione había percatado, pero ella no se apartó con timidez.

—Dime otra vez que no hay ninguna princesa caballuna.

—No la hay —no había otra mujer que no fuera la que estaba sentada en su cama.

—Muy bien.

Ella siguió recorriéndole el pecho, acariciándole la piel con la palma de la mano y rastrillándole hacia abajo con las uñas. El dulce aroma de Hermione embotaba los sentidos de Harry, quien no podía evitar respirar con dificultad ni que los músculos se le contrajeran por el contacto. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremecía compulsivamente. Cuando creía estar a punto de perder el sentido, los dedos de Hermione alcanzaron el borde de la sábana de seda negra y se detuvieron.

El le cubrió las manos con las suyas.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que volver al castillo. Le he dicho al guardia que volvería, que me había dejado el bolso aquí.

—Olvídate del guardia. Yo me ocuparé de él. Nunca más volverá a preguntarte adónde vas.

—No. Harry, por favor —se levantó y apartó la mano de la piel ardiente—. No quiero que la gente comente cosas. Además, espero una llamada telefónica que no puede esperar.

Harry se apartó un poco con un gruñido. Por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Si querían disfrutar de esas dos semanas, ella tenía que atender los asuntos de Estados Unidos.

—Mañana por la noche voy a salir contigo —quería haberlo dicho como una oferta, pero le salió como una orden.

— ¿Es una cita?

—Exactamente, es una cita.

Hermione sonrió.

—No sé si podré esperar.

El tampoco lo sabía, pero tendría que hacerlo.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió, sino que se apoyó de espaldas en ella.

—No puedo dejar que te marches sin saber por qué.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

—Por qué has decidido incumplir las condiciones de la apuesta. Por qué vas a quedarte en Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, se acercó a él y lo besó lenta y embriagadoramente.

—Ese es el porqué, Alteza.

Como un náufrago que se aferraba a una tabla salvadora, Harry la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con el brazo libre. Las lenguas se encontraron febriles y anhelantes en un beso abrumador.

Cuando, por fin, ella se apartó, tenía la respiración entrecortada y la voz ronca.

—No puedo negar ni dominar lo que está pasando entre nosotros, sea lo que sea, y dure dos horas, dos noches o dos semanas, tengo que comprobar dónde...

—Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé.

La besó por última vez rebosante de excitación y ella le correspondió apretando sus caderas contra su erección. El deseo le resultaba casi doloroso, pero consiguió soltarla.

Ella tendría que ir libremente hasta él. Se apartó de la puerta y la abrió.

—Hasta mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía las mejillas congestionadas y los labios hinchados.

—Vete, Hermione —se dio la vuelta y se puso de cara a la pared—. Te juro que no tardaré mucho en dejar de ser un caballero.

Harry la oyó salir y cerrar la puerta, tiró la sábana y fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha helada.

Hermione colgó el teléfono, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con la misma sensación de alivio y excitación que de tristeza y remordimiento.

Viktor había sido increíblemente comprensivo. Dado que no creía en el amor verdadero, tampoco se le había roto el corazón. Sin embargo, sí se había quedado con una pregunta sin responder por su ex novia. Una pregunta que parecía fácil de responder, pero que no lo era: ¿Por qué?

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama y ahuecó la almohada. No le había mentido, pero tampoco había sido capaz de decirle la verdad: que la sensata, inteligente y eficiente doctora Granger había hecho lo impensable, se había enamorado del príncipe de Hogwarts.

**Ahora sí que Hermione está perdida… **

**Gracias por seguir la historia por los comentarios y por todo lo demás, son unos amores… y perdonen la demora...**

**Atte. Relenna Potter.**


	7. la feria de hogwarts

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de ojos Verdes.**

**Aclaración:** este capítulo tiene escenas un poquito subidas de tono, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad y criterio, no me hare responsable por ningún trauma ni nada parecido. Además ya saben los personajes de esta historia no son míos y la historia tampoco.

**Séptimo capítulo.- La Feria de Hogwarts.**

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Harry?

—Leer el periódico, padre —Harry estaba sentado en una de las butacas más incómodas de la biblioteca ojeando el Times—. ¿Sabías que a los funcionarios británicos de rango más alto les han aumentado el sueldo el cincuenta por ciento?

El rey carraspeó sonoramente.

—No, no lo sabía— replicó.

—Es increíble.

—Harry —el tono denotaba firmeza.

—Sí... ¿qué pasa? —como si no supiera lo que pasaba; como si no hubiera ido allí para someterse a ese interrogatorio.

— ¿Vas a salir esta noche con la doctora Granger?

Harry sonrió a cubierto del periódico.

—Voy a llevarla a la feria de Hogwarts.

Hermione pasaba casi todo el día con Glinda y sus cachorros y Harry había pensado que le gustaría salir a tomar el aire. La feria le proporcionaba una mezcla perfecta de exposición pública y tiempo. Quería que lo vieran con ella y, lo que era más importante, quería estar un rato con la mujer más hermosa del país.

Hogwarts celebraba una pequeña feria durante una semana al año. Se instalaban algunas atracciones rodeadas de puestos donde se vendían todo tipo de especialidades gastronómicas. Harry llevaba años sin ir a la feria y sería una buena ocasión para hacerlo. Además, se merecía un poco de ocio después de haber pasado toda la noche trabajando en contratos comerciales, es decir de haber estado trabajando desde que la doctora Granger saliera de su habitación y lo dejara desvelado y completa mente alterado.

—No lo apruebo, Harry.

Harry dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar.

— ¿Por qué, padre?

— ¿Qué pensará la gente? Será la segunda vez que te muestres en público con ella.

— ¿Mostrarme en público? —se inclinó hacia delante con los codos apoyados en los brazos de la butaca—. Padre, está mostrando su cara más clasista y no es muy agraciada.

El rey se rascó la barba y resopló.

—Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con quién es ni de dónde viene.

— ¿No?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—La doctora Granger es hermosa, inteligente y agradable. Remus tiene un concepto muy elevado de ella y yo también.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la butaca. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado irritado. ¿Acaso no era lo que quería? ¿Acaso no quería ver a su padre preocupado porque su hijo estuviera enamorado de una plebeya y que abandonara el asunto de su matrimonio?

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar, padre?

—Los ciudadanos de Hogwarts son románticos, Harry. Les gusta ver que la familia real es feliz y está felizmente asentada —elevó las manos—. Si os ven juntos pensarán que hay un idilio.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Que lo piensen.

Además, lo pensaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su asunto con Hermione no era un idilio, era lujuria y anhelo. Tenía que ser así.

—No seas idealista con esto. Después de la triste situación de tu hermano, el pueblo tiene la mirada puesta en ti, se sentirá engañado cuando anuncie tu novia en el baile.

—Me exige demasiado, padre.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará la gente cuando la doctora Granger se vuelva a casa y a su vida?

Harry se levantó con los dientes apretados.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Decepcionarás a ese pueblo que, según tú, te preocupa tanto.

Sintió una impotencia absoluta. Estaba claro que su padre no iba a ceder más de lo que él iba a transigir.

A él le preocupaba su pueblo más de lo que habría querido, pero ¿estaba obligado a renunciar a sus necesidades por el bien de su pueblo?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sabía la respuesta. La había sabido siempre, pero también sabía que iba a disfrutar de aquellas dos semanas. Su pueblo, su padre y su país lo tendrían por el resto de su vida.

—Por cierto, he invitado a Hermione para que se quede dos semanas más —Harry inclinó la cabeza—. Buenas noches, Alteza.

Su padre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Desea unas buenas noches a la doctora Granger de parte del rey.

A Hermione se le escapó una carcajada.

Tres... dos... uno.

Se echó hacia atrás y lanzó la tarta de nata con toda su fuerza. Contuvo la respiración mientras el delicioso proyectil surcaba el aire hasta estrellarse en medio del objetivo.

Detrás de ellos, la multitud rugió entre risas y aplausos. Estaban rodeados de felicidad y de palomitas de maíz devoradas por críos que iban de una atracción a otra. Para Hermione, la idea de ir a la feria de Hogwarts había sido perfecta, la cita perfecta.

Se volvió hacia Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Repítemelo, ¿a quién he acertado con la tarta de nata?

—Al doctor Severus.

—Recuérdame que no enferme ni me rompa una pierna mientras esté aquí.

—No te preocupes —se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído—. Si te rompes una pierna, yo cargaré contigo.

Ella se estremeció por el cálido aliento y la seductora promesa.

—Me cargarás en un hombro, ¿verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza y un resplandor en los ojos.

—Te llevaré hasta mi guarida.

La noche anterior ella había estado en su guarida. Era un sitio oscuro y peligroso que deseaba visitar otra vez.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí a tomar un poco de queso y galletas? —Señaló a un pequeño puesto de comida—. Es casi hora de cenar y me muero de hambre.

—Muy bien, mi señora —le tomó la mano y se la besó—. Ahora tomaremos queso y galletas... dejaremos la guarida para más tarde.

Sintió la brisa en las mejillas y le alivió el calor que las abrasaba, pero no sofocó el fuego que ardía en su interior. La noche anterior y durante todo aquel día había estado pensando en librarse de las inhibiciones, las normas y los temores que la tenían atada de pies y manos.

Ella deseaba a Harry y él la deseaba a ella.

¿Podría sortear durante esas dos semanas esos tres obstáculos y permitirse disfrutar con él?

Miró posesivamente a Harry mientras él la conducía hacia el puesto. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color remangada que realzaban sus antebrazos bronceados, sus anchas espaldas, su esbelta cintura y su increíble trasero. Además, de su cara perfectamente cincelada y sensual. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar sus besos, sus manos en la espalda mientras la estrechaba contra sí, sus ojos que la observaban mientras ella acariciaba su pecho.

Era presa del deseo y rogaba a Dios que nadie la liberara, al menos durante un rato.

—Dos de todo —oyó que pedía Harry a la rubia que estaba detrás del mostrador.

La chica sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Algo más, Alteza?

—No, eso es todo.

Si la hubieran educado de otra manera, Hermione podría haber saltado el mostrador para tumbar a esa descarada, pero nunca se había dejado llevar por los celos y no iba a empezar en ese momento. Podía haber perdido la cabeza por el príncipe, pero no se había vuelto loca y, además, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba mientras tomaban el queso, las galletas y un refresco en una mesa de madera. Los miraban con interés, sonrisas indisimuladas y susurros. Para empeorar las cosas, o mejorarlas, según el punto de vista, Harry, una vez terminada la merienda, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a otras atracciones.

¿Alguna vez se había paseado agarrado de la mano de una mujer delante de todo el mundo? Si lo había hecho, ¿quién era ella y dónde se habían conocido?

— ¡Alteza! ¡Hermione!

La entusiasta llamada de Remus Lupin interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia la voz. Flanqueada por la caseta del lanzamiento de aros y del tiro con carabina había una gran plataforma roja con una especie de termómetro y una campana en lo más alto. Tenía un cartel que decía: _Prueba de fuerza. Toque la campana. Tres intentos para conseguir un premio_.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Harry entre risas mientras cruzaban hacia la plataforma—. ¿Estás a cargo de la caseta para forzudos, Remus?

—Ajá —Remus avanzó con un mazo enorme—. He pensado que podría intentarlo, Alteza.

—Quizá más tarde.

—Acabamos de comer —argumentó Hermione que se acordaba de cuando su madrastra advertía a sus hijos «verdaderos» de los peligros del ejercicio físico después de comer.

— ¿Ha perdido fuerza con los años, Alteza?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Eres un verdadero asno, Remus.

—Prefiero ser un asno que una tortuga.

Se estaba formando un grupo de gente para presenciar la batalla dialéctica.

—Quiere un numerito —le dijo a Hermione— y no parará hasta conseguirlo. Yo quería llevarte a dar una vuelta, pero tendrá que esperar un poco —antes de subirse a la plataforma, se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Me darías un beso para desearme suerte?

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Hay mucha gente.

La miró con una expresión burlona.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de que te vean conmigo?

—Estoy intentando proteger tu reputación, no la mía.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, la agarró de la nuca.

—Hace tiempo que perdí mi reputación, doctora.

Sin esperar una réplica, la besó levemente, no fue nada demasiado intenso, pero Hermione lo sintió hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

La soltó y se subió a la plataforma. Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en la atracción, no quería comprobar cuánta gente había mirándola y preguntándose cosas que ella misma no se atrevía a preguntarse.

Afortunadamente, Harry captó toda la atención cuando levantó el mazo sobre la cabeza.

— ¡Larga vida a Hogwarts! —gritó a la creciente multitud.

— ¡Larga vida, príncipe Harry! —respondieron a coro.

Harry hizo un giro con todos los músculos en tensión y golpeó la pieza de metal. El termómetro subió hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de la campana. El gentío rugió y Remus sonrió. Harry levantó una mano reclamando silencio.

Volvió a levantar el mazo, volvió a hacer el giro y a golpear el metal. Esa vez se quedó a un pelo de la campana. Unas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente.

—¿Preparado para tirar la toalla, Alteza? —le picó Remus.

—Nunca —Harry miró a Hermione—. ¿Qué premio prefiere, doctora? ¿El oso de peluche o el compacto plateado?

Ella le sonrió.

—El que sea más grande, naturalmente.

La gente se rio.

—Naturalmente.

La arrebatadora sonrisa de Harry hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

La multitud era mayor cada vez y sus gritos de ánimo casi ensordecedores. Lenta y metódicamente, Harry volvió a levantar el mazo por última vez. El sol descendía detrás de él y lo teñía con un resplandor rojo. Se hizo un silencio expectante. Harry dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se giraba con el mazo y la señal empezó a subir penosamente hasta que por fin alcanzó la campana.

La multitud enloqueció. Harry, muy ceremoniosamente, señaló un oso de peluche que colgaba a un costado de la caseta. Remus, con aire derrotado, sacudió la cabeza, fue hasta la estantería de los premios y bajó el oso.

—Es todo tuyo —Harry entregó el oso a Hermione antes de bajar junto a ella.

El peso del animal de peluche casi la tira al suelo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el más grande que tienen? —le preguntó mientras intentaba por todos los medios verlo por encima de la cabeza peluda del oso.

Harry bajó la cabeza del peluche y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. La miraba con aire divertido y los dos empezaron a reírse.

La multitud empezó a dispersarse y Remus se sentó en el borde de la plataforma con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo piensas meter esa cosa en el avión, querida?

Harry y ella se pusieron serios el instante y se miraron el uno al otro. El sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo en una especie de acuerdo tácito para no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando hubieran pasado las dos semanas.

—Buenas noches, Remus —Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Hermione—. Vamos.

— ¿Volvemos al palacio?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que podríamos ir a alguna atracción más.

—Creo que tienes razón —se estrechó todo lo posible contra el costado de Harry—. Cuanto más aterradora, mejor.

Ni en un millón de años, Hermione hubiera podido imaginarse que una feria tan pequeña tuviese algo como aquello.

— ¿Cómo se llama esto?

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

—Leyendas de Amor.

Estaba instalada en el extremo más alejado de la feria, donde ya llegaban las aguas del mar. El sol se ocultaba un día más por el horizonte y una serie de barcas, unidas por un cable invisible, se deslizaban como delfines sobre metro y medio de agua. Hermione y Harry se hicieron con una barca para ellos solos y colocaron delante al oso, como un vigía. Colinas de hierba con flores fucsia daban paso a túneles y Hermione y Harry disfrutaban del paseo agarrados del brazo.

—Hemos pasado del ajetreo del Pulpo a la serenidad de las Leyendas de Amor —Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo—. Es todo un avance.

—¿Quién ha dicho que esto vaya a ser algo sereno, doctora?

—¿Estás pensando en volcar la barca?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa paralizante.

—Es posible.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago por la expectativa y la penetrante mirada.

La barca avanzaba mientras caía la oscuridad como si sus ocupantes no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en la vida y en la distancia parecía como si un interruptor hubiera hecho que el público de la feria hubiese quedado en silencio.

—En mi país ya estuve en algo parecido a esto— comentó Hermione.

— ¿Sí…?

—Sí —se volvió hacia él con aire inocente—. Creo que se llamaba El Túnel del Amor.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas.

— ¿Con quién hiciste aquel viaje?

—Con Ronald Weasley.

—Y Ronald Weasley era...

—Mi novio.

—Ah... —si hubiera apretado un poco más las mandíbulas se las habría roto.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Era mi novio en bachillerato.

Harry hizo una mueca burlona y se relajó.

— ¿Te besó?

—Lo intentó.

— ¿No le dejaste?

—Ni hablar.

— ¿Vas a dejarme a mí?

Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes y vibrantes incluso en la penumbra. Ella quería perderse en ellos y en él para siempre.

—Sí, Alteza. Puede darme... un beso.

— ¿Solo uno? —Harry la rodeó con el brazo y la estrechó contra sí.

Hermione sonrió.

—Ya veremos.

El aire era más fresco y se había levantado la brisa, pero Hermione no notó el cambio. Las otras barcas estaban bastante lejos, pero la boca de Harry estaba muy cerca. El calor de su cuerpo la quemaba y cada vez estaba más excitada. Se humedeció los labios para recibir los de él y cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro.

En ese momento, la barca de paró en seco y los dos cayeron como sacos en el fondo de la barca.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —Harry le tomó la cara entre las manos y le buscó los ojos con la mirada.

—No —estaban dentro de un pequeño túnel que empezaba a llenarse de jirones de niebla—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Deben de ser la seis de la tarde.

Estaba tan cerca que casi la rozaba.

— ¿La niebla?

—Sí.

A Hermione le hervía la sangre a pesar de la humedad.

— ¿Por qué han parado las barcas?

Harry la miró a la boca.

—Es una medida de seguridad.

—Yo no me siento muy segura, Alteza.

—Ni yo lo pretendo.

La niebla se espesó y los rodeó creando un mundo perfecto donde nadie podía entrar ni salir. Exactamente como había ocurrido con los enamorados de la leyenda.

Harry le acarició delicadamente el labio superior. Ella sintió un millón de pequeños estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Que quieres que sienta, Harry? Dímelo. Los ojos Verdes se volvieron negros.

—Prefiero enseñártelo.

Harry la tumbó sobre el fondo de la barca y la besó con voracidad, con un anhelo que ella supo reconocer y recibir gustosa. Se dejó arrastrar entre gemidos y se entregó completamente.

Sin embargo, los besos no eran suficientes. ¿Por qué no eran suficientes? Se preguntó para sus adentros.

Harry apartó los labios de los de ella y la miró fijamente.

—Puedes conmigo, Hermione.

Sin apartar la mirada, bajó las manos lentamente por debajo de la blusa.

A Hermione se le salía el corazón del pecho mientras él la acariciaba por encima del suave algodón del sujetador y le recorría la piel ardiente. Hermione contuvo un jadeo de un placer tan real que casi la asustaba. ¿Podía un simple contacto ser tan maravilloso?

—Eres tan hermosa... —susurró Harry mientras le rozaba el pezón con el pulgar—. Sin embargo, esto es otra cosa —era inteligente, divertida e increíblemente apasionada. La miraba casi con desesperación—. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

—Ni yo como tú —dijo ella sin aliento.

Un deseo poderoso y absoluto se apoderó de Hermione. No entendía ese tipo de deseo que la dominaba hasta casi llevarla al límite. Viktor la había besado algunas veces, pero eso había sido todo, no había habido fuegos artificiales. Nunca había sentido fuegos artificiales.

Solo había estado con un hombre, con el engatusador. Fue algo rápido e intranscendente. No hubo caricias ni palabras ardientes ni la sangre le hirvió. Después de aquella experiencia, siempre había considerado la intimidad física como algo que podía tomar o dejar.

Harry le soltó el sujetador. Una ráfaga de aire frío le acarició los pezones que inmediatamente se vieron cubiertos por las manos de él. Eran dos manos grandes que le recorrían la piel desnuda, que jugueteaban con sus pechos y le producían un vértigo embriagador.

Hermione dio rienda suelta a la mujer descarada que pugnaba por liberarse y apretó con sus manos las manos de Harry.

Harry farfulló rebosante del mismo anhelo que crecía en ella. Le quitó la blusa y bajó la cabeza.

Hermione gimió como una niña hambrienta cuando sintió la boca de Harry sobre la piel. Habría querido sentir pudor, pero no lo hizo. Solo se sentía deseada mientras Harry besaba y lamía el contorno de sus pechos.

Cuando los labios rodearon el pezón y succionaron profundamente, ella se olvidó de todo. Se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras él interpretaba una melodía con su cuerpo, una melodía que ella no conocía, pero que quería oír una y otra vez.

—Di me qué quieres, Hermione.

La calidez del aliento se mezcló con las caricias de la lengua y el pezón adquirió una dureza inusitada.

—Más.

No sabía si la palabra le había llegado a salir de la boca, solo sabía que quería todo lo que él pudiera darle.

Harry desapareció entre la niebla.

—Más, mucho más —decía.

La sola idea le producía punzadas de calor y excitación en zonas de su cuerpo que ella casi desconocía, en zonas que casi la asustaban por la intensidad.

La barca osciló mientras la falda subía más y más. Notó el frescor entre los muslos seguidos de unas poderosas manos, un pelo negro y tupido y una barba incipiente. Unos besos húmedos y delicados ascendieron por sus muslos hasta que sintió su aliento en la húmeda calidez de su propio cuerpo;

La cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió un cierto pánico, ligero pero innegable.

—Harry, yo nunca...

Le rozó las bragas con los labios y su aliento se abrió paso dentro de —Oh, por favor, yo...

—Hermione, confía en mí.

Le bajó las bragas y subió las manos y la boca.

Ella creía que iba a perder la cabeza. El tenía el dedo en la entrada de su cuerpo y ella creía sinceramente que iba a perder la cabeza.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y esperó a que él la librara de aquella situación desesperada Harry presionaba y la acariciaba lenta y profundamente. Hermione cerró completamente los ojos, tomó aire y contrajo los músculos. Sintió un placer indescriptible y durante un instante pensó que nunca sentiría algo igual.

Se equivocaba.

Cuando la lengua le alcanzó la húmeda esencia, ella se murió para renacer inmediatamente. Ningún hombre la había besado y acariciado de aquella manera y daba gracias a Dios de que hubiera sido Harry. El hombre que ella amaba. La había llevado a un punto donde el dominio de sí misma no tenía importancia. A un punto donde se permitía entregarse y adueñarse del otro.

La elevaba cada vez más con la boca y las manos. Ella se retorcía y gemía su nombre mientras subía las caderas para intentar que él alcanzara una profundidad mayor y ya imposible;

Amparados por la espesa niebla, Hermione gritó cuando oleadas de descargas al rojo vivo le recorrieron las entrañas y ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma al hombre que le exigía ambas cosas.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Que mala verdad.**

**Relenna Potter.**


	8. la eleccion

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de Ojos Verdes.**

**Advertencia:**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de nivel adulto, leer bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio. Cualquier trauma posterior es responsabilidad del lector. Gracias.**

**Octavo capítulo.- La Elección.**

Harry intentaba tomar aliento mientras las palpitaciones que sentía debajo de la cintura estaban a punto de hacerle aullar. La necesitaba y la deseaba. Deseaba tomarla allí mismo. En los oídos le resonaban los leves gemidos de Hermione y sabía que ella lo deseaba también, sabía que el cuerpo de ella estaba ardiendo y dispuesto, que ansiaba más que lo que le había dado.

Sin embargo, no tenía protección...

De repente, la barca dio una sacudida y acabó con cualquier duda posible. El motor se puso en marcha entre estertores. La niebla empezó a disiparse. Era demasiado pronto, no le daba tiempo para dudas o preguntas. Tenían que adecentarse antes de que la niebla se levantara por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —el tono era débil, pero estaba cargado con el mismo deseo que lo abrumaba a él.

—Las barcas están poniéndose en marcha. La niebla se ha levantado muy pronto hoy. Sabe Dios por qué —la desesperación: lo dominaba—. O quizá sea el diablo.

Una maldición delicada y femenina llenó el aire acompañada de los ruidos de la ropa que volvía a su sitio.

— ¿Pasa muy a menudo? Que... la niebla… se levante antes, quiero decir.

—Unas pocas veces al año —se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Dame la mano —Harry la ayudó a levantarse.

Lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas.

— ¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta alguien?

—No.

El quería besarla más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Quería olvidarse de dónde estaban y de cómo había hecho que se sintiera. Quería hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar.

Sin embargo, le alisó el pelo y le colocó un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos mientras la barca avanzaba hacia el embarcadero.

El aire interrogador de los ojos color castaño de Hermione le llegó al alma.

Ella quería saber cómo se sentía Harry por lo que había pasado y qué pensaba.

Sin embargo, no iba a preguntárselo.

Ni él iba a decírselo.

Harry apartó la mirada de ella. La niebla se disipó por completo, pero no se llevó consigo el calor que podía sentir del cuerpo de Hermione, ni el sabor de sus besos, ni la música de sus gemidos cuando se dejó llevar.

No, todo ello se le quedaría grabado en la cabeza durante toda la vida. ¿Qué había pasado? Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca se había sentido tan... aturdido.

Había sido algo diferente y la diferencia significaba problemas.

Como si se viera obligado a jugar una partida que nunca podría ganar. ¿Por qué no la habría dejado en paz en el instante que la conoció? ¿Por qué no se habría quedado en París? ¿Por qué la había invitado dos semanas más?

Notó la brisa salada en el rostro. La había perseguido, había vuelto a Hogwarts y la había invitado porque nunca había deseado a nadie como a ella.

Lo había alterado en todos los sentidos, lo había vuelto loco. Sabía que si aceptaba todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle, se encontraría con un fuego que no podría apagar.

La barca llegó al embarcadero y la amarró el mismo chico de aspecto adormilado que los había soltado media hora antes. Harry saltó primero y ayudó a Hermione a desembarcar. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. El ardor había dado paso a la incertidumbre en sus ojos. Harry sintió ganas de dar un puñetazo a uno de los pilotes. Quería darle una respuesta sólida. Quería darle lo que los dos ansiaban.

Sin embargo, esa necesidad atroz de estar cerca de ella de una forma que no fuese meramente física también hacía que quisiera salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ella lo agarró del brazo mientras caminaban hacia el tumulto de la feria.

— ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez esta noche? —le preguntó Hermione.

La palabra «sí» pugnaba por dominar al «no».

Sin embargo se impuso un dominio superior, el que le mantenía cuerdo, eficiente y felizmente impasible.

—Tengo que trabajar.

Ella no dijo nada durante un instante.

—De acuerdo. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

—Quizá. Tengo que terminar un proyecto muy engorroso.

—Sé de alguien que dijo: «Demasiado trabajo y poco diversión... »

—Ya. Quizá la clave esté en el equilibrio.

—¿Es lo que cree que está haciendo, Alteza? —el tono tenía una repentina acritud—. ¿Es un acto de equilibrio?

Era un acto, eso era innegable. Si no sintiera esa necesidad por ella, tampoco tendría necesidad de trabajar. Cambió de asunto.

—Nos hemos dejado el oso en la barca.

Hermione se detuvo a la entrada de la feria y se volvió para mirarlo con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

—Quizá sea mejor que dejemos todo en la barca.

Él, como un autentico necio, no estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Quizá.

La palabra quedó colgando entre ellos con una gelidez desoladora. Harry percibió el dolor y la perplejidad que se adueñaban de los ojos de Hermione. Ella se soltó del brazo y se dirigió hacia el coche.

Dejar todo en la barca... Qué mentira tan monstruosa. ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo había terminado, que iba a olvidarse y pasar página?

No podía.

La tenía metida en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Eres mi niño más adorado.

Lucky bostezó y posó las patitas en el regazo de Hermione. Hacía una hora que había amanecido y Hogwarts empezaba a cobrar vida. Las flores se giraban hacía los rayos de sol que las sustentaban. Los caballos se agitaban en los establos ansiosos de recibir su forraje.

Lucky, como sus hermanos y hermanas, no tenía que esperar a la salida del sol. Glinda les daba lo que necesitaban cuando lo necesitaban.

A Hermione, la sangre le palpitaba en las sienes y descendía lentamente a las mejillas. La noche anterior, en una barca amparada por la niebla, Harry le había dado lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella no había conocido hasta entonces. Había hecho que se sintiera femenina y deseada. Le había hecho creer que la quería.

Sin, embargo, también se disipó con la niebla, la dejó en casa y le dio las buenas noches. Lo hizo todo con un aire de fría indiferencia. Quizá el guardián de la niebla hubiera sido compasivo al llevarse la niebla antes de que algo más hubiera ocurrido.

Evidentemente, ella perdía el juicio cuando estaba con Harry. Lo demostraba el hecho de que hubiera perdido toda cautela y hubiera creído. ciegamente que él podía quererla. ¿Acaso en el pasado no había conocido ya a un hombre que se había desentendido de ella? ¿Por qué no había aprendido la lección y lo había evitado?

Hermione acarició a Lucky. No lo había evitado por que en lo más remoto de su corazón creía que Harry no era un engatusador.

Quizá fuera sencillamente que estaba enamorada y que era estúpida y confiada. Pero quizá no lo fuera. Debido a su pasado, durante los veintitantos años había puesto listón para medir idiotas demasiado alto. Los chicos malos no lo pasaban y los buenos tampoco. ¿Iba a darse por vencida? ¿Iba a darse la vuelta con el rabo entre las piernas sin saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

Hermione levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte. La luz del sol le cegó un instante. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar adivinar a quién correspondía la silueta que la había saludado tan alegre y femeninamente.

Se puso una mano de visera.

—Perdone, pero no puedo verla.

La figura se acercó bañada por el resplandor del sol. A unos metros de ella pudo ver a una mujer esbelta, de unos sesenta y tantos años y cubierta por un vestido blanco y plateado Era como una aparición de mujer con lo que parecían unas zapatillas de ballet blancas y una diadema de zafiros y diamantes sobre una melena corta. No había duda de que era alguien de la familia real, pero, entonces, ¿por qué no la había visto antes?

—Buenos días —la mujer sonrió con una sonrisa casi infantil que hizo que Hermione también sonriera.

—Buenos días.

—Usted será la doctora Granger, ¿verdad? El acento delicado y el tono majestuoso indicaban una educación muy refinada. Sin embargo, no tenía la actitud de superioridad de muchos ejecutivos de Los Ángeles.

—Por favor, llámeme Hermione —fue a levantarse, pero la mujer hizo un gesto para que se quedara donde estaba y con una elegancia completamente natural se acercó al cajón de Glinda.

—Glinda se ha portado estupendamente, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Son una preciosidad.

Como lo era ella, se dijo Hermione. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más hermosa parecía. Tenía unos rasgos delicados y aristocráticos y un levísimo rubor en los pómulos.

—El rey me ha prometido lo mejor de la camada— el interés brilló en los impresionantes ojos cuando se fijó en la bola de pelo somnolienta que había en el regazo de Hermione—. ¿Quién es ese?

—Yo lo llamo Lucky.

Aquellos ojos increíbles se volvieron hacia ella.

— ¿El que salvaste?

—Sí.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Hermione.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Mi trabajo consiste en...

— ¿Salvar a otros?

—A veces.

—Hay alguno más que también necesita que lo salves, Hermione.

Hermione miró asustada al cajón.

La mujer dejó escapar una risa muy leve.

—No, ahí no.

—Perdón —Hermione se sentía perpleja e intrigada—. No entiendo lo que quiere decir.

—Ya lo entenderás, querida.

Sonrió fugazmente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el rayo de sol. El traje plateado y la diadema de diamantes reflejaron la luz y mandaron un destello de luz hasta Hermione.

—Disculpe... —Hermione hizo una pausa porque no sabía su nombre—. Alteza... Espere, por favor...

No hubo respuesta.

Al cabo de un momento, el sol ya se había elevado y la mujer había desaparecido.

Trabajo.

Harry miró las cifras e intentó concentrarse, pero los números se difuminaban, como llevaban haciendo seis horas, pasaban a formar líneas y se convertían en serpientes.

Impotente, apartó los papeles de la mesa. Había estado distraído más de un millón de veces en su vida y, aun así, había sacado adelante el trabajo. Al menos, hasta que la doctora Granger había aparecido en Hogwarts. Era como una espina que tenía clavada en el costado y no sabía si maldecirla o lanzarse a la noche, ir a su habitación y besarla. Miró la mesa de ajedrez. La mesa que estuvo mirando la noche anterior desde que llegó a su casa hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana. Era un idiota. Las mujeres no se convertían en una obsesión; eran una diversión. Todos pasaban un buen rato, por decirlo de alguna forma. Los dos se divertían y se separaban contentos y felices y, lo que era más importante, solos.

Al aroma de la carne asada que no había cenado se mezclaba con el olor a leña y con algo más... ¿algo o alguien?

Unas pisadas delicadas, una fragancia floral y cristalina.

Harry soltó una maldición.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa, Harry?

El resopló, pero no levantó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? —intentó que el tono fuera frío, pero hasta un sordo captaría el ardor y la emoción.

—Los guardias me conocen —Hermione se acercó y se puso junto a él.

Harry seguía con los ojos clavados en la mesa. Si la miraba y veía deseo en los ojos de ella, podría morir ahogado... o vivir con ella en la cama.

—Además, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave—continuó Hermione—. Quizá no lo estuviera por algún motivo...

—Estoy esperando un paquete —afirmó él pasando por alto el hilo de voz esperanzado y casi temeroso de Hermione.

Ella puso la mano sobre la de él.

—Pues aquí estoy.

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa. Era una mujer seductora y con agallas. Lo volvía loco. Sacudió la cabeza, pero no apartó la mano.

—Creía que no íbamos a vernos esta noche.

—Porque tenías trabajo.

—Efectivamente.

—No me doy por vencida.

— ¿Cómo dices?

La miró sin pensárselo dos veces. Notó que se le erizaban los pelos y que el resto de su cuerpo amenazaba con hacer lo mismo. No era que llevase puesto un camisón transparente o una gabardina sin nada debajo.

No hacía falta. Vestida con un jersey azul y unos vaqueros y la melena recogida en un moño suelto estaba sencillamente arrebatadora.

Los ojos Castaños con reflejos dorados lo miraron fijamente.

—Mira, Harry, si has cambiado de opinión sobre nosotros, no voy a quedarme...

—Nada ha cambiado.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

El dominio de sí mismo se desmoronaba como un castillo de arena ante el oleaje, eso era lo que pasaba y si no salía de allí, iba a desnudarla y a paladear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hermione tomó el silencio como un rechazo, apartó la mano y fue hasta la chimenea.

— ¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos? —le preguntó Hermione dándole la espalda—. ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos de nuestras elecciones?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Pues ahora, Harry, tienes que hacer una elección. Tienes que ser sincero.

La habitación vibraba por la tensión. Harry se levantó y empujó la butaca.

— ¿Quieres sinceridad? De acuerdo.

Cruzó la habitación en cuatro pasos, la agarró de los hombros y la giró para tenerla de frente.

—Te necesito tanto que me duele el alma. Nunca he necesitado nada, Hermione. ¿Lo entiendes? Nunca —la besó profundamente en la boca—. Pero a ti te necesito.

Hermione sintió como si el corazón fuera a romperle las costillas. ¿Habría oído bien? Harry la necesitaba, la deseaba. El encuentro en la barca no había sido una diversión pasajera y su reacción posterior no había sido rechazo.

El temía necesitarla como ella temía tener esperanzas.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, que resplandecían con ternura y pasión, y supo que podía entregarse a aquel hombre y marcharse cuando llegara el momento. Había madurado desde que estuvo con el engatusador. Era una verdadera mujer preparada para aceptar estar dos semanas con el hombre que amaba.

Había renunciado al dominio de sí misma y tenía que renunciar a los sueños a cambio de una realidad maravillosa.

Hermione, con la pasión, la decisión y amor que sentía, tomó la nuca de Harry y atrajo su cabeza hasta que las bocas se encontraron. Le dio unos besos breves e intensos y le pasó la lengua hasta que se paró los labios. Hasta que él gimió en su boca. Cuando lo hizo, notó una erupción de fuego líquido entre los muslos.

El le correspondió con cierta desesperación y ella lo aceptó.

—Toma lo que necesites, Harry —le susurró.

Harry se apartó aunque las bocas casi se rozaban.

—Mi futuro no me pertenece solo a mí, Hermione. Dentro de una semana y media, durante el baile de máscaras, tengo que decir a mi país...

—No.

—Sí, maldita sea. Tienes que entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo —lo miró ardientemente a los ojos—. No soy tonta, Harry. Dentro de una semana y media yo me despediré. De Hogwarts y de todo lo que hay aquí.

—No lo entiendes...

—Sí lo entiendo —lo dijo con contundencia. Detrás de ella, el fuego la quemaba y notaba gotas de sud6r en la espalda—. Nos quedan diez días. ¿Quieres que los pasemos separados, trabajando y deseándonos el uno al otro? —se pegó a él y notó la prueba de su deseo en el vientre—. ¿O prefieres que los pasemos juntos en tu cama?

Los ojos de Harry pasaron del verde al verde oscuro. Oyó el gemido que dejó escapar y el sonido que anunciaba su rendición.

—Maldita sea. Maldita seas.

Tardó escasos segundos en besarla, en rodearla con los brazos y en estrecharla contra sí. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento por toda la espalda y un hormigueo en los pechos. Se palparon frenéticamente mientras Harry se apoderaba de su lengua, la succionaba y jugaba con ella. El corazón le palpitaba contra el pecho de Hermione y le endurecía los pezones.

Su cuerpo pertenecía a Harry, junto con su corazón y su alma, si él los quería. Sintió vértigo y se agarró con fuerza a Harry sin dejar de besarlo vorazmente. Inclinó la cabeza ansiosa por un beso más profundo y por lo que descubrió unos días antes.

Anhelaba verlo y acariciar su piel ardiente. Agarró la hebilla del cinturón con dedos temblorosos; bajó la cremallera y los vaqueros cayeron al suelo. Harry, para no ser menos, le quitó el jersey y los pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No se oía otra cosa que sus respiraciones entrecortadas y roncas.

—Hermione, no va a ser algo lento y delicado.

La tomó del trasero y la atrajo contra sí.

Ella jadeó completamente vulnerable y entregada. Desesperada por la cantidad de botones, le rasgó la camisa.

—No quiero que sea lento.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti dentro de mí.

Harry, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ella, bajó la mano por el vientre de Hermione hasta que los dedos encontraron el valle que se ocultaba entre los rizos.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó introduciendo un dedo.

—Sí —balbució Hermione.

Introdujo otro dedo.

— ¿MÁS?

—Sí.

Hermione notó que el cuerpo iba a estallarle y que la mente se le disolvía mientras él introducía otro dedo más.

—Hermione...

—A ti, te quiero a ti. Harry, por favor.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. La dejó suavemente en la cama. Las sábanas frías acogieron su piel ardiente. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Harry abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche, sacó un envoltorio y lo rasgó precipitadamente.

—Déjame a mí —Hermione sonrió y agarró el preservativo.

Desvió la mirada y lo encontró duro y palpitante. Nunca había mirado a un hombre de tan cerca ni había querido hacerlo.

Sintió cada centímetro de su virilidad que se endurecía todavía más en su mano.

El se dejó llevar por un sentimiento animal, la tumbó de espaldas, le separó las piernas con las rodillas y entró en ella.

Los labios de Hermione dejaron escapar un gemido y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Harry. Las embestidas eran profundas y rápidas y ella siguió el ritmo de cada una. Levantó las caderas y lo rodeó con las piernas mientras oía el choque de los cuerpos mecerse al compás de la humedad de sus deseos.

Hermione luchaba sin aliento para contenerse, pero él la llevó hasta el límite. Contrajo los músculos, la mente voló al paraíso y gritó al aire fragante de amor y sexualidad.

Harry se estremecía enfebrecido con la cabeza caída hacia atrás y con los dedos clavados en sus caderas mientras también se liberaba.

Al cabo de un momento, se tumbó junto a ella, la tomó entre los brazos y la apretó con fuerza. Tenía el pecho ligeramente sudoroso y el corazón le retumbaba contra la mejilla. Hermione sonrió levemente. Había hecho el amor con el hombre de sus sueños. Había hecho realidad una fantasía, el cuento de hadas de una mujer adulta.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar, no acordarse de la realidad. Quería alargar ese momento. Quería decirle lo mucho que él significaba para ella, pero a medida que recuperaba el aliento, fue comprendiendo que tenía que ser valiente.

—Quizá deba volver a mi habitación.

Harry la estrechó todavía más contra sí.

—No vas a ninguna parte —le susurró al oído.

Además de valiente, tendría que ser fuerte.

—Alguien me verá si me escabullo tarde o pronto por la mañana.

Se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó.

— ¿No habías dicho que pasaríamos el tiempo en mi cama?

Hermione notó el reproche en el tono de voz. Se levantó envuelta en la sábana. Ella podría pasar toda su vida en su cama, pero era una insensatez pensarlo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a abandonarlo si quería sobrevivir a su pérdida.

—Lo de pasar el tiempo en tu cama era… para hacer el amor —le recordó.

—Amarlo y abandonarlo, ¿eh?

La alcanzó a la velocidad del rayo, le arrebató la sábana y tiró de ella con suavidad.

—Vuelve a la cama, Hermione.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y muy seductores. Estaba tumbado, completamente desnudo y excitado otra vez; era todo músculos en tensión y sonrisas diabólicas. Hermione notó el calor entre las piernas.

Resistirse era como resistirse al agua en el desierto: imposible.

—Vuelve a la cama —repitió Harry mientras tiraba de ella.

— ¿Para dormir? —preguntó Hermione sin fuerzas.

—Sí —los ojos le resplandecían mientras la tomaba con sus poderosas manos y la colocaba sobre su erección— pero dentro de un rato, de un rato muy largo.

**La historia se llama "Un Cuento de Hadas" para que vean que cumplo lo que digo… todo el crédito de este cuento es para su autora. Gracias.**

**Relenna Potter.**


	9. aprovechando el tiempo

**El Príncipe Azul no existe, solo el de Ojos Verdes.**

Como ya saben nada es mío…

Y como ya les había dicho leer bajo su propia responsabilidad con el contenido adulto. Gracias.

**Noveno capítulo.- Aprovechando el Tiempo.**

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír mientras subía las escaleras del palacio. Creía en animales que cantaban canciones, en reinas perversas que mandaban manzanas envenenadas y en príncipes apuestos que durante el día luchaban contra dragones y por la noche hacían el amor con las princesas.

Una suave brisa le agitaba el pelo sobre los hombros y el cálido sol de la mañana le acariciaba la piel. Aunque también era posible que la calidez fuera por la noche que había pasado con Harry.

La sonrisa se le hizo más amplia.

Nunca, durante su vida adulta, había podido imaginarse tan deseada, tan necesitada, tan plena de amor.

Hasta ese momento, «estar en una nube» era una de esas expresiones románticas sin sentido y «radiante de felicidad» una fantasía inalcanzable.

Saludó con la cabeza al mayordomo y entró en el vestíbulo. Había sido una buena idea escabullirse de la cama de Harry y volver a su habitación antes de que el personal se hubiera levantado. No quería habladurías.

Sin embargo, como le pasaba a cualquier dama enamorada, habría querido quedarse desnuda junto a su príncipe. Además, ¿quién iba a verla a esas horas de la mañana excepto el mayordomo y una doncella o dos?

—Buenos días, doctora.

Hermione contuvo el aliento con un nudo en la garganta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con el rey vestido con una vestimenta entre informal y de alta costura.

—Buenos días, Alteza.

—Un día maravilloso.

—Sí — ¿por qué tenía que parecer un ratoncillo asustado?

—Se ha levantado pronto.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pelo. Tendría un aspecto espantoso.

—Sí, estaba...

— ¿Viendo a Glinda y los cachorros?

—Sí.

La mentira le brotó demasiado fácilmente. No sabía por qué fingía. Estaba casi segura de que el rey sabía exactamente dónde había estado.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sabía de dónde llegaba y aun así había sido extremadamente discreto. Era un caballero y no había querido incomodarla.

El rey se pasó la mano por la barba.

—Hagrid me ha dicho que le ha tomado mucho cariño a uno de los cachorros.

—Los adoro a todos, Alteza, pero tengo que reconocer que siento cierta debilidad por el sexto.

—Quizá quiera llevárselo cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Lo decía en serio?

— ¿De verdad?

El rey asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Todavía es muy pequeño, pero...

El rey sacudió una mano.

—Se lo haré llegar cuando tenga el tiempo suficiente.

Hermione miraba al rey sin poder articular palabra. Era muy generoso y un verdadero caballero.

—Considérelo como un regalo por sus esfuerzos y dedicación.

—Alteza, estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Sinceramente, no tiene por qué regalarme nada.

—Quiero hacerlo, Hermione.

Hermione sintió cierto recelo. ¿Alguna vez la había llamado por su nombre? Creía que no.

Había algo que no encajaba, pero no sabía qué era.

—Hogwarts es un sitio maravilloso —esa vez la sonrisa no correspondía a la seriedad de los ojos—, pero su encanto puede ser engañoso.

La oleada de recelo le llegó hasta la raíz del pelo. En lo más profundo de su ser, donde tenía la intuición femenina, supo que la oferta de llevarse a Lucky no era un gesto de generosidad por un trabajo bien hecho.

El verdadero motivo llegó enseguida.

—Aquí no vivimos en un cuento de hadas —tomó aire pesadamente—. No. Nada de cuentos de hadas para la familia real. No podemos disfrutar del lujo del ensueño. Nuestra vida y nuestro compromiso con nuestro pueblo son muy importantes. Tenemos que ofrecerle estabilidad y una jefatura firme. Nuestras responsabilidades hacia él son muy, muy verdaderas.

Hermione, como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, parecía encogerse ante la mirada de aquel hombre. No porque le hubiera hecho la advertencia con un fondo malicioso. En realidad, había sido al contrario. La expresión de sus ojos era de tristeza y preocupación y Hermione había sentido compasión por él.

No le gustaba lo que había dicho, aunque sabía que tenía que decirlo.

La euforia que Hermione había sentido en su corazón había dado paso a la melancolía. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo entendía? ¿Cómo podía decirle que cuando terminara la semana, ella se marcharía sin hacerse ilusiones sobre su hijo?

Seguramente no podía porque ella misma no lo creía. Si era sincera, tenía que reconocer que sí se hacía ilusiones. No podía evitarlo. Sobre todo aquella mañana. Era una mujer ilusa que esperaba que Harry se enamorara de ella.

El rey frunció el ceño de preocupación. Quizá solo esperara que ella asintiera con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía hacer eso siquiera. Solo quería huir. Le parecía que su dormitorio estaba a miles de kilómetros.

—James... ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había contenido y miró por encima del hombro. Una mujer vestida con un traje amarillo pálido estaba en la puerta de la sala. Era la mujer que había pasado por las cuadras el día anterior.

—Voy enseguida, Fara —el rey sonrió delicadamente a Hermione—. Si me disculpa, doctora, mi hermana se empeña en desayunar a esta hora. Ha pasado dos meses en la India y acaba de volver. Todavía tiene los horarios un poco cambiados.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

—Naturalmente.

Vio al rey alejarse y se preguntó por qué no salía de estampida escaleras arriba. Quizá fuera porque esperaba algún signo de reconocimiento por parte de la hermosa princesa. Como si lo hubiera captado, la mujer llamada Fara sonrió a Hermione, le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en la sala detrás de su hermano.

Misterio resuelto, se dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras pesarosamente. Era la tía de Harry.

Otro miembro de la familia real que se preocupaba por su país y su pueblo por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Tanto compromiso era de admirar. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Toda su vida había sido una niña buena y una mujer responsable.

Por amor de Dios, estaba a punto de abrir un quirófano con la última tecnología y eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía que entender lo que era el deber y el honor. Tenía que saber aceptar el destino y las elecciones de los demás.

Aunque le elección de no volver a ver al hombre que amaba le encogía el corazón. Hermione entró en su habitación con el rostro avergonzado y se dejó caer en la cama primorosamente hecha. Daba vueltas a las palabras del rey y le resultaban como una cascada de agua fría. Hogwarts era un país que necesitaba estabilidad y una jefatura firme. Harry no era su símbolo de cuento de hadas, aunque lo pareciera. No, era un hombre para su pueblo. O como él había dicho la noche anterior, su futuro no le pertenecía.

Hermione se estiró. No olvidaría eso durante los nueve días que le quedaban. Aunque no fuera para entender completamente la situación, por lo me nos serviría para poder salir del país con un poco de dignidad y el corazón intacto.

Harry levantó la mirada.

—Se ha comido todas las patatas fritas, doctora.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Es porque has tardado media hora en hacer un movimiento.

Harry se rio y la miró. El resplandor de la luna le iluminaba media cara y el fuego de la chimenea la otra mitad. Estaba bellísima. Cada vez que ella le sonreía, lo hacía de una forma distinta. Esa forma que tenía de arrugar la nariz cuando estaba con centrada... Le gustaba tanto allí sentada como en la cama.

Sintió una punzada en la parte inferior de su cuerpo ¿Por qué—la anhelaba constantemente?

Antes de que ella llegara, era rara la vez que salía con una mujer durante más de una semana. Había perdido el interés. Una mujer tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y otra una cabeza increíble, pero nunca coincidían en la misma persona.

Hermione lo tenía todo. Cerebro, belleza, pasión, empuje, compasión y comprensión. Llevaban casi una semana juntos, habían ido al pueblo, a la playa y a la cama y Harry se sentía como si empezara a conocerla en aquel momento.

—Te lo aviso —Hermione se apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sonrió ampliamente—. Si tardas más de cinco minutos en hacer un movimiento, me comeré las galletas de queso y me tomaré tu batido de chocolate.

—Las amenazas no van a servirte de nada.

— ¿De nada? —arqueó una ceja sugerentemente. Harry dejó escapar un gruñido burlón.

—Canalla.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Quien mal anda, Alteza...

— ¿Mal acaba?

— ¿Sabes el refrán? — le agarró una mano—. Vaya sorpresa.

Harry bajó la mirada a la boca de Hermione y a sus pechos.

—No me obligues a tirar las piezas y a tomarte en la mesa de ajedrez.

El fuego crepitó. Hermione alargó la mano a través de la mesa y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Adelante. Nada de amenazas en vano para que me distraiga y así robarme la partida.

— ¿Robarte?

—No creas que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones. Estoy ganando.

—Estás chiflada. Mira mi posición —le agarró el dedo, lo separó de la barbilla y lo besó.

Hermione fingió sentirse ofendida y retiró la mano.

—Créame, Alteza, he visto su posición y por eso estoy tan segura.

El sonrió.

—Quizá quieras apostar.

—Muy bien.

—Alguna propuesta...

—Ropa.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ropa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos le resplandecían como el fuego que consumía los leños de la chimenea.

—Cada vez que alguien coma una pieza, el contrario tiene que quitarse una prenda de vestir. Su pongo que cuanto antes llegues a jaque mate, menos prendas te habrás quitado.

Lo dijo con plena confianza, aunque dos sombras rosadas en las mejillas decían lo contrario.

— ¿Preparado, Alteza?

—Nunca había estado más preparado, doctora.

Avanzó dos casillas con el alfil y se comió un peón.

Las sombras rosadas se intensificaron de color, pero se quitó un pendiente sin alterarse. Luego tomó aire, sacó la reina y se comió el alfil.

Harry sonrió lentamente y se quitó la camisa con un solo movimiento. Cuando la miró, ella tenía la vista clavada en su pechó y se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Harry soltó un gruñido. Si llegaban a acabar esa partida, sería de milagro.

Harry volvió a mirar el tablero con la mente dispersa. Movió el peón y se comió uno de ella. Hermione se quitó el otro pendiente con dedos temblorosos.

Harry gruñó otra vez.

—Así que con esas andamos, ¿eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione con aire inocente.

—La bisutería no cuenta como ropa.

— ¿No?

—No.

—De acuerdo, don normas estrictas —metió las manos debajo de la mesa y las sacó con dos zapatos de lona.

—No hemos mejorado mucho, pero por lo me nos no haces trampas.

Hermione tiró los zapatos a la alfombra y miró el tablero. Dos minutos después movió y dejó la reina en posición para comerse la torre.

Harry se rio y se comió la reina.

—La veo un poco distraída, doctora...

Hermione paseó la mirada por el tablero sin poder comprender por qué no se había dado cuenta de ese movimiento.

—Hermione, estarás desnuda y derrotada antes de que den las diez campanadas.

Levantó la mirada con los ojos como ascuas.

—Ni lo sueñe, Alteza.

Diez minutos más tarde, a las diez menos cuarto, Harry había perdido los zapatos, los calcetines y el cinturón, solo le quedaban los vaqueros. Recorrió con la mirada a su oponente que llevaba puesta la camisa, el sujetador y las bragas. Naturalmente, también llevaba la fragancia que era su rúbrica.

Decidido a verla derrotada o simplemente a verla, Harry sacó la reina y comió la torre de Hermione.

Con una mueca, se desabrochó el sujetador y se lo sacó por una manga.

—Muy lista, doctora.

Ella se hizo con la torre de Harry y replicó.

—Gracias, Alteza.

—Me parece que los dos estamos algo distraídos. Harryim se levantó, se bajó la cremallera y se quitó los pantalones.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Hermione que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Hay algo que te guste?

—Muchas cosas —hizo una mueca burlona con la boca—, pero no estaré contenta del todo hasta que estés completamente desnudo.

—Te digo lo mismo.

Se sentó con una risa. Calculó todos los movimientos con calma hasta que lo vio claro. Si quería podía darle jaque mate. Sin embargo, quería ganar la partida lentamente. Prefería ver cómo se quitaba la camisa y la cinta de encaje que le rodeaba la cintura.

Se comió uno de los peones que le quedaban a Hermione y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—Has perdido un movimiento fantástico.

—Debo de estar pensando en otra cosa —se puso las manos en la nuca—. Será en la belleza que estoy a punto de presenciar.

— ¿Seguro?

Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se levantó y se quitó las bragas. La camisa era tan larga que le tapaba las partes más íntimas.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Hermione movió la torre a dos casillas del rey.

—Jaque.

Harry contuvo una risa. Estaba crispada. No pensaba. Su alfil estaba en el rincón esperando la oportunidad que acababa de ofrecerle.

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras Harry movía lentamente el alfil a través del tablero.

— ¡No puede ser!

—Sí, doctora, quiero ver esos maravillosos pechos suyos y voy a hacerlo.

Hermione miró fugazmente al alfil, levantó la frente y se puso de pie. Con dedos temblorosos, se desabrochó los botones de la camisa uno a uno. Él podía notar los pezones duros como piedras a través de la tela.

Sin mover un músculo fue viendo una Hermione de piel que se asomaba entre los bordes de la camisa. Hermione se detuvo y lo miró amarrándose la camisa.

Clavó los ojos en su regazo y en el bulto que parecía que iba a reventar.

— ¿Hay algo que te guste?

—Eres una provocadora.

El oyó el tono ronco de su voz y esperó que ella no hubiera notado el estremecimiento de ansia que lo acompañaba.

Se abrió la camisa lentamente. Los pechos maravillosos se mostraron altivos y orgullosos con los pezones erectos y rosados. Harry se agarró a los brazos de la butaca mientras ella se quitaba la tela de los hombros y la dejaba caer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y se puso delante de ella.

—Cierra los ojos, Hermione.

Sus ojos caoba con reflejos dorados reflejaron cierta aprensión, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Harry se inclinó y le besó los párpados, las mejillas y la boca. Ella separó los labios, pero todavía no era el momento.

—Escucha atentamente, Hermione.

—De acuerdo.

Harry bajó la mano hasta el tablero de ajedrez y tumbó el rey con la punta del dedo.

— ¿Has oído eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me rindo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, miró el tablero y también tumbó el rey.

—Los dos hemos perdido.

Volvió a mirarlo, le puso las manos en la cintura y le bajó los calzoncillos.

—Y los dos hemos ganado.

Las pieles se encontraron, la dureza se encontró con la delicadeza y Harry perdió la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la había tumbado sobre la alfombra y al mirarla a los ojos comprendió que nunca había visto la libertad en su país ni en su corazón.

Un puño invisible le golpeó en el estómago. Dejó a un lado todos los pensamientos y se dispuso a disfrutar. Ella se arqueaba debajo de él y le decía exactamente lo que quería. Tenía la piel resplandeciente por el deseo. Los pechos le subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración entrecortada. Le rodeó el cuello con la mano y le bajó la cara hasta tenerla a su altura.

Las bocas se buscaron en un beso voluptuoso e interminable. Harry quería olvidarlo todo menos a ella y ella separó las piernas para cumplir ese deseo de Harry. El le lamió los pechos e introdujo los pezones entre los labios y entre los dientes.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito que transformó la virilidad de Harry en una piedra. Nadie había reaccionado como ella, con tanta franqueza y con un cuerpo tan anhelante.

—Hazme el amor, Harry. Ahora, por favor.

La súplica hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre. Acopló las caderas con las de ella y notó la húmeda calidez.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le acarició los labios rojos por el beso con el pulgar.

—Voy por...

—No.

Hermione alargó la mano, buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y sacó un preservativo. Le sonrió sin aliento.

—Yo me ocuparé.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

¿Sentía celos? Celos que le abrasaban las venas como cera líquida al preguntarse por qué tenía preservativos.

—De mi neceser. Una amiga me ayudó a hacer el equipaje y debió de meterlos ahí como una broma—sonrió y cimbreó las caderas—, pero me alegro de que lo hiciera.

Harry respiró aliviado.

— ¿Por qué se alegra, doctora? ¿Espera tener suerte?

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le agarró del trasero.

—¿Necesito esperanza, Harry?

El le arrebató el paquete, rasgó el envoltorio y se puso el preservativo rápidamente.

—No, Hermione. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es rodearme la cintura con las piernas y aguantar.

Ella sonrió como una tigresa y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Harry se elevó un poco y entró en lo más profundo de Hermione.

No perdió el tiempo. Con las manos rebosantes de sus pechos, se abrió camino en la ardiente humedad de su cuerpo con embestidas potentes y profundas. Una y otra vez.

Ella quería más, necesitaba más y él lo notaba, notaba cómo se aferraba a él. Bajó la mano hasta acariciarle los rizos y con un empujón le alcanzó lo más profundo de su ser.

Ascendieron más y más entre embestidas cada vez más rápidas y jadeos. Hasta que Hermione gritó el nombre de Harry y se quedó rígida. Apoyó los puños abrasadores y completamente cerrados en la espalda de Harry, quien se separó y atacó una última vez para liberarse.

Se dejó caer junto a ella y la abrazó. Escuchó mientras Hermione recuperaba el aliento y se quedaba dormida en sus brazos junto al fuego de la chime nea que se extinguía.

Lo que había empezado como una aventura más y una forma de librarse de un futuro esclavo se había convertido en algo más; algo que no había conocido en su vida ni había querido conocer: cariño sincero.

¿Bastarían cinco días?

La abrazó con más fuerza. Tendrían que bastar.

El tiempo pasaba como los pájaros que volaban sobre sus cabezas. Hermione, con los pies en el agua y la espalda en el embarcadero, miraba a las gaviotas que surcaban el cielo azul. Era un día perfecto para sentarse junto al mar, pescar y robar algunos besos del hombre que amaba.

Se volvió hacia Harry quien iba a lanzar el sedal por décima vez en cinco minutos.

— ¿Han sido ocho horas u ocho días?

—No cuento el tiempo y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Lanzó y el peso pasó rozando el brazo de Hermione.

—Cuidado con el anzuelo, Alteza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —le premió con una son risa—, mi señora.

Tenía un aspecto maravilloso con los vaqueros remangados y una camiseta. Tenía un aire infantil. Sin preocupaciones ni aires principescos. Hermione casi podía olvidarse de quiénes eran y dónde estaban.

Casi.

Hermione recogió su sedal para ver si la lombriz se guía en el anzuelo. Ahí estaba.

—Una vez mi padre me llevó a pescar y monté un buen lío con todo el asunto de lanzar el sedal.

Harry fingió sorprenderse.

— ¿Tú? No me lo creo.

—Ya sé que cuesta creerlo.

Harry soltó una risa irónica.

— ¿Que hiciste? ¿De qué lío estamos hablando?

—Clavé el anzuelo en la oreja de mi padre.

—No es verdad.

—Desgraciadamente, sí lo es —se tocó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha—. No sabía que una oreja podía sangrar de aquella manera.

—Tengo curiosidad. No hablas mucho de tu familia.

Era verdad, no lo hacía y prefería no hacerlo, pero ya que había empezado...

—Ya no me queda familia —clavó la mirada en el mar—. Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé y luego, cuando mi padre murió, yo me quedé con mi madrastra y dos hermanastros. Nunca nos llevamos bien.

¿Por qué crees que pasó eso?

Hermione suspiró.

—Para que te hagas una idea... ellos usan pieles y yo salvo animales —se encogió de hombros—. No es que sean unas personas espantosas, pero son distintas, no son una familia. Tienes mucha suerte de tener una familia que te quiere, Harry.

El no estaba de acuerdo, pero le concedió algo más personal.

—Mi madre también murió cuando yo era joven. De neumonía.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —no siguió, quizá no pudiera—. Tenía una visión muy distinta de la vida y de Hogwarts. Ella, como tú, creía en las elecciones de cada uno.

—Por lo que dices parecía maravillosa. Harry se volvió para mirarla.

—Hermione, ¿esperabas que Viktor fuera una familia?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento si yo fui el motivo...

—No lo fuiste. Viktor es un amigo, no un marido—un bote de pesca se balanceaba en el mar—. Yo precipité las cosas. La próxima vez me lo tomaré con más calma.

— ¿La próxima vez?

La pregunta sonó desenfadada, pero ella habría jurado que tenía cierto tono de irritación.

—La próxima vez —notó que las mejillas le ardían mientras seguía montada en aquel tren sin control—. Ya sabes.., cuando tenga un novio. Me tomaré mi tiempo antes de decidir si es... apto como marido.

Se le revolvió el estómago. No quería a nadie que no fuera Harry como novio.

—No me gusta esta conversación —farfulló Harry.

—A mí tampoco.

Durante un par de minutos no se oyó otra cosa que el batir de las olas y los graznidos de las gavio tas. Hasta que Harry sujetó la caña entre dos tablones y la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos a darnos un baño.

—No tengo traje de baño.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Además —Hermione bajó la mirada con las mejillas al rojo vivo—, el agua está muy fría.

—Yo te daré calor.

Hermione sintió una punzada de excitación solo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Harry la ayudó a levantarse y le dio un beso. Luego la llevó fuera del embarcadero, hasta una playa oculta. Se quitaban una prenda con cada paso que daban hacia la orilla.

Una vez en el agua, Harry la tomó en brazos y la abrazó. Hermione cerró los ojos, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas e intentó olvidarse de que dentro de tres días estaría en un avión caminos de California.

**Fin de capitulo.**

**Quiero agradecer por seguir la historia y por todo el apoyo. Gracias totales.**

**Relenna Potter.**


End file.
